For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic
by Kaybeanna
Summary: Alex Gaskarth fall for the lead singer of the other band on tour, Ally but things start to go wrong when Hey Monday join the tour. Features Cassadee Pope, Alex Gaskarth the rest of All Time Low and Travis Clark eventually
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Alex Gaskarth POV

"Wow guys that was a fucking awesome show" yelled Jack; I think his ears were still buzzing from the show. "Alex, man let's get wasted?" the offer was so tempting and the rest of the guys were looking back at me waiting for my answer and somehow I know they were not going to like it. "You know I would love to Jacky but I really need to hang with Ally, we have been on tour with them for three weeks and I haven't spent a night with her."

Jack scoffed out an immature "Spend the night with your girlfriend, I don't care" He did care, but I think mostly he cared because I was falling hard for this girl and for some reason no one thought she felt the same about me. "Hey Jack stop being a little bitch and maybe I will fix you up with her friend anyway we can go out anytime." He agreed waved me off and walked out of the room with Rian and Zach in toe.

Ally walked in to the dressing room just as I was getting out of the shower fully naked. "Whoa, Alex put that thing away no one needs to see that" I loved Ally's sarcasm and sense of humour. "Yeah sorry" I said blushing "Any way I though you would be with your band or somewhere being a sexy front women or something." Ally is the lead singer and guitarist for the band Tears of Joie with her best friends Tommy, Derek and Lucas. "No I thought I would just hang here with the lame people in this awful dressing room" Ally always thought her mean side was unattractive, she was wrong.

Ally POV

I was so happy I got to watch him every night, even if I knew that the kids in the crowd were mostly girls and was mostly here to see him. It did not matter because after the show he always came and talked to me. Even if I did not know what we were to each other, my friends called him my boyfriend and his called me his girlfriend but we had not actually had the talk yet.

"Are you done drooling over him yet, cause you have to go warm up" Tommy, my drummer asked before turning and whispering something into the sound guys ear. "Yeah I'm done" I said as I tore my eyes away from him

After All Time Low's set we were on, it was amazing I was so excited but just to see him after the show. I had missed him when he came off stage. After our set, I was determined to go find him and have the chat Tommy had told me I needed to have and that I was putting it off. It is not as if I did not want to be his girlfriend, I mean I really really like him it is just tomorrow another band jump on the tour. The band Hey Monday, which happen to be his ex girlfriend's band, Cassadee Pope seemed to be everything I am not, she is cool, funny, beautiful and everyone likes her. I on the other hand am just one of the guys with a wicked mean streak, anger problems, low self-esteem and a habit of over using sarcasm. However, for some reason these habits did not bother him.

I walked into his dressing room to find him fully naked, after going through some very dirty scenes in my mind I rambled off something sarcastic, which made him, laugh, good sign yes.

"Hey so I think we need to talk" wrong choice of words, shit he looks scared better make a joke. "About your hair that is I mean the person I am dating can't have nicer hair than me" kind of lame but good save. "Alright I will get that looked at, so what do you wanna do tonight? I was thinking just hanging" Alex was always so sweet it was hard to be serious and not to be licking his stomach right now. "Um, I actually do want to talk to you" Great now he looks like he wants to run away just better make it quick then and blunt, yeah that might work. "Um what we are doing here, this dating thing I want to take it to the next level and its cool if you want to keep it casual cause I can do casual but I really want to be your, ah your um...girlfriend." Wow that was so hard, why was that so hard when I can sing songs about my ex boyfriend (who happens to be my bassist) cheat on me but that was so hard. At least he has a grin on his face.

"hahaha, you look like you're about to cry, man I didn't think being my girlfriend would be that bad but I guess someone has to do it" now he is laughing, I wish he would just say he want to be my boyfriend and kiss me.

Alex POV

Finally, I got her to shut up, my lips wrapped around hers and our tongues intertwined. I could feel her body just relax and feel weightless; my job was done but now I had to take my lips from her and give her an answer. "So this is what being your boyfriend entails, then I will do it. I will take the job" her knees almost gave way as I said that I guess it is a good thing, and Jack was wrong she does feel the same about me.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could do some boyfriend stuff in my bus?" Wow, she was propositioning me and I loved it. I took her hand and we made our way to her bus, giggling all the way there. Since the rest of her band and the crew had all gone out to party, we did not even make it to her bunk before she started taking of her pants. Ally looked up to me her eyes wide her lips slightly apart and whispered, "You have no idea how long I have wanted this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex POV**

I try as hard as I can to get out of Ally's bunk as quiet as possible and to get to the front lounge to write her a note. I was lucky that we were already at the venue, so I could just sneak into the dressing room and get ready for sound check. The note I left said:

_Girl (if you are wondering if I want you to?) I want you to_

_Xoxo Alex_

Ally is a huge Weezer fan so I know she will love that. The getaway was not a smooth as I thought it would be, just as I got off Tears Of Joie's bus I came face to face with the girl I was madly in love with and the girl who broke my heart, Cassadee Pope.

**Ally POV**

Waking up to find the boy you slept with not laying there next to you make your heart sink and right before a tear rolls down my face I see the note Alex left. Man he really knows how to make me smile. It was sound check time and I knew that it would be only a matter of minutes before I could hold Alex again. Walking into the venue with a huge smile on your face was a sure way to have your band mates know that something happened last night and I really wasn't in the mood for their teasing, I was too happy for that. Then at that moment, I walked in to see Cassadee Pope and Alex hug.

_That mother fucking bitch_.

Ok so calm down there is nothing to worry about this is normal they have known each other for a while, they are friends, and they just jumped on the tour. Then if this is normal then why do I have a huge lump in my throat and a hole in my stomach.

I did not even talk to Alex that day, I went and did sound check and from then to the show I just made myself as busy as I could possibly be. Occasionally I saw Alex look my way and he would text me a few times but all I said to him was that I was super busy and I wish I could hang but I just cannot. Yeah I am a bitch, so sue me.

**Alex POV**

Ally was being weird today, like we didn't even talk at all. It's not like I didn't try because I did. It would make it a lot easier if Cass wasn't hanging off every word I say and wasn't constantly in a one metre radius of my body at all times. Just when I thought I would have to tell Cassadee to get away or to go and find a corner that she wouldn't find me in so I could think about how I would talk to Ally, I got a text message.

_TEXT from Ally_

_Hey, I really need to talk to you meet me in my bus. Its empty so we can say whatever we want._

_P.S Cassadee is a little close don't you think?_

Great she had seen her, well I guess this will be my time to tell her that I have no feelings what so ever for Cassadee and what I said last night, was still true. I didn't bother writing back I got up and told everyone I had to go do something personal and just ran out of the empty venue to Ally's bus.

There she was sitting on the back lounge in the clothes she would wear on stage, a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve leopard print shirt with her hair down and straight but messy at the back. She was reading a book, I didn't really take notice of the title all that was flashing through my head was how much I want to press my lips to hers. I did not even make a sound before she looked up and saw me staring at her and a small smirk appeared on her face, I loved that smirk it meant that I made her smile and that was all that mattered.

"Thanks for coming to my lovely abode" Ally was always trying to make a situation light. Not that this was a situation or anything." Sorry I haven't spoken to you today it just when I went to the venue today I saw you and Cass Hugging and I thought that maybe you guys had made up or something" the whole time Ally spoke her head was down and she was staring at her hands. I hadn't moved an inch I was just so surprised that she would think that Cassadee and I would ever get back together. At least I thought that, I couldn't speak on behalf of Cassadee. I moved over to the lounge sit next to Ally and at least be able to look her in the eyes. I lifted my hands to Ally's face and lifted her chin so we were making eye contact and I brush her red bangs out of her face and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You know I have been with Cassadee before and girls like her but I have never been with a girl like you. Cassadee and I are not ever getting back together, you are my girlfriend and that wont change, for this tour anyway." That seemed to widen her eyes, I have never seen Ally cry and I wondered if this was the time.

"I am just another immature girl worried about her boyfriend and I don't know what I am talking about, how can I be jealous of you and Cassadee talking when Lucas and I are together every day. I mean we talk on stage and we live in the same bus for Christ's sake" Ally now had a smile on her face but her eyes were still hard, maybe she had seen the look of confusion on my face.

**A/N I do not hate Cassadee Pope I am a huge fan of hers, I even have my hair the same as hers. For the sake of the story, Ally hates her. In addition, I am fully aware that Alex and Cassadee have never dated.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok so I don't own anyone from All Time Low or anyone from Hey Monday but I do own Ally and Tears Of Joie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

I put all I had into that show the crowd was going crazy, it was the best we had ever played. I think because I was a little upset. No, I was angry after the way that Alex acted earlier on my bus. Anyone would think that I told him when I was 16 I killed a man. All I said was that Lucas and I had dated before. I really don't know what all of the fuss was about.

Alex POV

How could she leave that one very important piece of information out when we were getting to know each other? What she hangs with her ex everyday and laugh and joke, her bunk is just below his and she has the nerve to get upset when Cassadee and I talk for one day. I was standing side of stage when Tears of Joie finished their set the crowd loved them. The guys ran off and Ally was soon following them, we made eye contact and for a second I thought I saw her mouth the word sorry then suddenly her eyes fell to the floor and she ran to her dressing room and I was being called on stage. Sometimes she could be impossible. I was just standing there in a daze when I heard a voice in the background

"Hurry the fuck up Alex, they are screaming for you don't keep them waiting" It was Jack, damn now I really had to get onto stage I guess what I wanted to say to Ally will have to wait till after the show.

Ally POV

I walked into the dressing room hoping to be able to have a shower as soon as possible but the guys had grab them all before I got there. As I turned around I noticed the shadow of a thin build at the door, since Alex was on stage it wouldn't be him coming to apologise it had to be one person.

Cassadee Pope made me sweat, she was not mean in fact she was the nicest person I had ever met. Its just that she knows things about Alex he would never think of telling me. I know what that feels like though, to tell one person everything about you and to be afraid to tell anyone else. Cassadee was standing there in a black stripped dress with red leggings and low cut boots on, probably getting ready for the after party. Shit if she looked this good I will have to step up and not just wear a pair of skinny jeans.

"Can I help you with something" My words sounded nasty without even me trying, I think she realised I was angry, "I mean I haven't showered yet so I am going to be a little gross and I am kinda not in the mood for a girly chat right now"

She just stood there surprised at the words that had come out of my mouth like they were poison or something like that.

"Um... I am just here to say sorry" wow she was sorry, what could she be sorry about she wasn't the one that Alex was mad at. "I didn't know that you and Alex were a couple I just thought that you were just a one night thing, I mean not that you would. you guys seem perfect together. It's just Alex has a habit of one night things"

It took me a minute to think of something to say without being nasty. "Its fine you guys go way back" thats all I could choke out until Alex walked in, then I had about a million things to say but all that slipped out was,

"Alex, stay right there"

Alex POV

I walked in to Ally's dressing room to find her still sweaty and of course, she looked hot but she looked upset then in the corner of my eye I saw Cassadee Pope. Great, they were either fighting or trading stories about me. Then Ally's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alex, stay right there"

Cassadee then walked out of the room while whispering something to Ally I didn't see and with one swift movement I was across the room and looking directly into Ally's eyes. I raised my hands to cup the sides of her face and her hands rested on my hips, as if we had been like this for years. I pressed my lips to hers and out tongues intertwined as my hands grabbed at her hair and hers rubbed my back. I finally lifted my lips from her, rested my cheek on hers, and smelled her hair while whispering into her ear.

"Where else would I go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

Three Weeks had passed and I watched Cassadee every night on stage and off. Alex tried his hardest to pay more attention to me but seeming as though they have all of this history it is hard for him not to talk to her. I just couldn't get what she whispered to me that night Alex and I got together for real out of my head. Even though he had asked me many times what she told me, I never told him.

I was sitting in the back lounge of our bus watching Tommy and Derek play Halo and Lucas was fixing his camera. I was drawing him trying to capture the intense concentration in his eyes when the bus came to a halting stop. Great someone either needed to go to the toilet, we were at WAL-MART or one of the buses or vans had broken down. Unfortunately, it was the latter. The Hey Monday van had two flat tyres and no one on the tour knew how to change a tyre so at 11pm all busses on the side of the road waiting for help. With every one trading buses, musicians, and crew walking between, on the Tears of Joie bus there ended up being me, Alex, Jack, Tom, Cassadee, Mike, Rian and Lucas. The rest were in either the Hey Monday van or the All Time Low bus.

I was sitting there totally in my own world drawing various things on the bus and writing the occasional lyric with Alex drinking a beer with his head rested on my shoulder staring at my page when Jack walked over to the couch well on his way to being drunk and suggested a game of truth or dare. I groan load enough only so Alex could hear.

Everyone agreed and made a circle on the ground in the back lounge first up was Jack and guess who his first victim was, yep that's right me.

"So Ally Truth or dare mofo? Jack yelled just a little too loud.

"Um, truth Jack." I said not taking the eyes off the page I was still drawing on.

"Ok Ally so now we all know that you have had sex with Alex." Cassadee looked at her feet embarrassed. "But what I think everyone wants to know is who is better Alex or Lucas?" Lucas looked up embarrassed but Alex took his head off my shoulder and was now staring at me.

"Aww Jack that's mean but I have to say Alex, and no I am not just saying that because he is right here and my boyfriend, it's the truth." Alex smiled, kissed me on the forehead and laid his head back on my shoulder.

"Ally, it's your turn now." Jack loves this game way too much but I decided this could get very interesting.

"Alright who should I choose Um ok Rian truth or dare?"

"Ally you know you have that evil look in your eyes right." Rian said.

"Yeah I know, just choose or are you going to pussy out?"

"No, dare."

"Oooh, ok Rian I dare you to Make out with Cassadee and I mean full on hands in hair on the verge of doing it." Cassadee looked at me with wide eyes, a little scared actually.

Rian walked over to where Cassadee is sitting, pulls her up so she is standing and kisses her for a good five minutes. The kisses started to steam up and go a little further than I intended because now Rian was putting his hand up her shirt. When Alex cleared, his throat to get them to stop Rian just looked over and glared at Alex.

Rian cleared his throat and Cassadee looked as though she would faint when he decided to pick his victim. "Ok then Ally you want to play like that then, Alex truth or dare?"

"Finally something I can do, dude you know I always choose dare." Alex laughed

"Ok Alex I dare you to kiss Cassadee the way you would kiss her when you were dating." When Rian said that I swear I could see a smirk appear on Cassadee's face.

Without any hesitation, Alex got up from the couch walked over to Cassadee who was already standing in anticipation. Alex looks deep in her eyes, brings one hand to the back her neck playing with her hair and brings the other hand up to her face, brushes the hair out of her eyes before placing it on her cheek. Her hands rested on his chest. Their lips connected, Alex gently parting hers to gain access, she allowed it. After a kiss that could stop time itself, he rested his forehead on hers and kissed the top of her nose.

WHAT THE FUCK, I swear I just saw her smile. Why would he do that, now you know why I hate her they were the perfect pair. Alex walked over and sat next to me again and before he could resume his position of head on shoulders, hand on lower back I stood up. So tempted to round house kick Alex in the face and go all Chuck Norris of Cassadee's ass, I just stood there.

"Ok well I guess it's my turn now then." Jack tried to protest but my glared warned him not to. "I dare Lucas to kiss me the way he did when we dated." Lucas looked up his eyes pleading me not to do this he knew what was coming.

"Ok." Lucas sighed and stood up to face me. I think I even heard Alex grumble something under his breath.

Even though Lucas and I had not dated for about 6 months, I just fell back into old habits. I placed my hands around Lucas's neck and pulled his head down to my level, now my hands when travelling down from his neck to his chest. Lucas's eyes widened, this is the kiss we would have before sex. Lucas then remembered what to do placing one hand on my neck and the other on my lower back pulling me closer kissed me, and with a lot of tongue. I slid my hands down to his belt buckle just resting them there, it's not like I was going to get naked with my ex right in front of Alex. By this time, I was totally lost in the kiss and only stopped because I felt a tug at my shirt that wasn't Lucas trying to get it off.

Alex was standing behind me with the look of the devil on his face. He looked as though he would punch Lucas in the face and Luke could see that and backed away.

I narrow my eyes, smirk appearing across my face, and moved closer to Alex. "Oh was that too much, my bad." I walked of the bus on the way out smacking Jack in the back of the head for suggesting this stupid fucked up game of truth or dare.

**A/N I love this chapter, Ally is a bitch but you guys will learn why very soon. Please review they make me want to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am now standing on the side of the road in the middle of the night trying very hard not to punch someone in the face. If I smoked, I guess I would need a cigarette; maybe I need a drink or sleep. I can feel eyes staring at me from the windows on the bus as I hear footsteps off the bus; I don't give a fuck who this is just as long as it isn't Alex or Cassadee. I turn around FUCK its Alex.

"Do want to tell me what the fuck that was?" wow Alex was getting straight to the point , this wasn't going to take very long.

"Well that there was a good old fashioned game of truth or dare or was you kissing Cassadee for fun?" wow I was getting snarky this fight is going to be fun for someone.

"That was a dare but you kissed Luke for no reason." Yelled Alex

"That was a dare to, I dared him to kiss me. Btdubbs it wasn't like your loved up kiss with Cass that almost made me vomit."

"No Ally, you kiss looked like you were seconds away from sticking Luke's cock in your mouth. "

"What Alex are you jealous? Did you want to suck Luke off?" With a huff Alex turned around and walked to his bus not saying another word to me. I guess I won that one then. Time for sleep I think.

_The next day _

Finally we arrived at the venue, today we had a show so I could get all of this anger out on stage but first I would have to make it to tonight and the only people talking to me were the other three members of my band. I stood in the front of the bus searching around for a hoodie when I heard the bus door open.

"Yoohoo, is anybody home?" I am never in the mood to hear a happy voice so when Jack walked into the bus I was not in the most welcoming of moods.

"What the fuck do you want Jack? I am a little busy"

"Whoa, I just wanted to see if you were alright, Alex told me what he said to you and I have to say he is really sorry." Jack walked over and sat on the sofa which was not covered in clothes and trash.

"He did and he is. Well I guess you came to find out if I am sorry for kissing Lucas and then we can go back to being happy huh."

"Well yeah kinda, I just don't like seeing my best friend angry and well you are always angry but you were happy with Alex right."

"You know Jack I don't have the time for this I have to get out and sound check so if you don't mind get off my bus and leave me alone."

Jack looked at me, opened his mouth and closed it again, walked out of the bus leaving me to find the hoodie I was looking for. I step off the bus to the blinding light of the sun and the deafening screams of a group of fifteen year old girls getting hugs and signed pieces of paper from Rian, Zack and Jack. Alex was nowhere in sight. I really can't deal with fans right now so I put my hood up, my hands in my pockets, ran to the venue, and found the one person I was looking for.

I stepped in the venue pulled my hood off and headed straight to the stage to where Hey Monday were sound checking. The band saw me and missed a few notes and Cassadee hit a note she had not done before.

"Hey ah, can I talk to you in private?" I whispered only loud enough for Cassadee to hear.

"Ah yeah sure. Hey guys were done here" I walked off stage and Cassadee followed me to the dressing rooms. Just as we left the stage, Alex walked in, not even looking at me.

"Ally, what is this about? I am really busy." Cassadee walked over and sat on the couch in the dressing room. I stayed standing with my hands in my pockets still.

"I wanted to talk about last night and the way you kissed Alex even after what you said to me"

"Ally come on it was a dare, and yeah the night got a little out of hand but I am not the one you should be mad at." Great now Cassadee was being all smug I swear I could slap her right now.

"Well I know the night got a little out of hand and I understand that maybe I shouldn't me mad at all but why would you tell me that you're not interested in Alex any more when I see the way you look at him and how you act around him." I moved to sit on the chair opposite the couch.

"Well maybe things change and maybe I think Alex and I still have that spark do you know what I mean?" Cassadee stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I think maybe we should let Alex choose." Cassadee swayed her hips as she left the room, leaving me there to think about this challenge she just set. I was just about to smash the mirror when Alex knocked on the doorframe.

"So what was that all about huh?" Alex asked. I really don't want to turn this into a fight I just don't have the energy.

"Nothing, Alex I am really sorry for last night I was an idiot and I got Jealous. I never want to hurt you it just that whenever she is around you you're happy and she just gets on my nerves."

"I have told you so many times Ally, you have nothing to worry about. Now can we put all of this behind us and go back to normal." I walked over to Alex nodding and pulled him into a hug. Alex had no idea how bad things were going to get.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

"How are you all feeling tonight, yeah you having a good fucking time?" The lights of the stage were hot as I paced the stage, talking to the crowd while the guys tuned their guitars. "So I want you guys to tell me, how many of you came to see this band tonight?" the crowd erupted in cheers and the guitar tech finished tuning my guitar and walked it over to me. I put the strap over my hard and grabbed a pick. "Ok guys let's get sweaty. This one is called Fight for the Fire." The crowd started screaming again as I played the first few cords.

The show was going great tonight so good that I was ignoring Cassadee Pope on side of stage throwing herself on top of him. I walked over to get a drink of water when I saw her put an arm around his shoulder and wink at me. Ok she wants a war she's got a war.

I walk back to the mic stand to show Cassadee who she was messing with. "Hey everybody, this next song I need some help I want you guys to cheer really loud I think he will come out." While the crowd cheers Derek, my guitarist walks over to me.

"Ally What the fuck are you doing." He yelled over the crowd.

'"Change of plan Der, tell the others we're doing On the Other Side." I said smirking in Cassadee's direction.

"But that's an acoustic duet."

"Der I know. I am going to get Alex to sing with me, tell the lights guy one white spotlight on me."

Derek walked over to the guys and they walked off stage, I grabbed my acoustic guitar and the tech bought out a stool for me to sit on. "Ok guys now I need you to chant the word Alex for me cause then and only then would he come and sing this with me." Alex walks out on stage and the crowd erupts in screams. Cassadee looked very unhappy which made me smile.

"Alright Ally, I will sing with you just tell me what we are singing." Alex winks at me and sits on the stool next to mine with a mic in hand.

"Well Alex I just wanted to know if it would be cool if you sang On the Other Side with me?" the crowd went crazy, Alex got up, walked over and kissed me on the lips making the crowd go even more crazy.

"I would love to."

I looked over to Cassadee who looked angry enough to run out on stage and beat me with my own guitar. Point one to me.

I sit on the All Time Low bus with Alex's head rested on my lap and my hand running through his hands while the rest of the guys talk about some girl in the crowd that kept flashing Jack. Alex, with a smile on his face looks up at me "So, I didn't think you would want to go public yet and especially in front of a full house."

I bend down and kiss Alex on the forehead, my hands still running through his hair. "Of course I want people to know that you are my boyfriend and tonight seemed like the perfect time." I smile as Alex smiles.

As I listen to the rambling of Jack, Alex's breathing evens out and he starts lightly snoring. With Alex lying in my lap fast asleep, I don't know if I will be able to do this competition thing. I don't want to hurt him, how could I hurt him when he is nothing but good to me and I know if he found out about it, it would hurt him.

Just as I started to dose off I heard Cassadee's voice and felt her sit next to me. Sitting awfully and uncomfortable close to me she whispers in my ear.

"How cute, just to let you know this won't last he will be mine."

And with that it was game on bitch.

A/N sorry the chapter is so short and it took me so long to write, Uni is a bitch. P.S comments and subscribers would be nice thankyou.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally POV

"Just put on the fucking pair of black skinny jeans, jeez you wear them any other time." Tommy the drummer of Tears of Joie yelled through the door to the dressing room of the MTV show we are about to host along with All Time Low.

"I know I fucking wear them all of the time that's why I can't wear them now, do you get that?" God boys can be clueless.

Tommy walked into the dressing room with me standing there in a matching set of spider man themed underwear, walked over to the pile of clothes left out for me to pick from and pieces of mine mixed in. Tommy grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black and white Thursday shirt and a red cardigan. He threw them at me, grabbed a pair of black and pink low top Nike sneakers, and threw them at my head barely missing me. "Now put that on for fuck sake and be quick about it, we don't have all day." As he walked out I flipped him off but did exactly what he asked of me.

As I fixed my hair (just made it a little messier and not look so greasy) an assistant called me out to the stage where the All Time Low boys and the rest of my band were standing with some MTV guy. I took my place next to Lucas with the MTV guy on my other side. The cameras started rolling and the rest became a blur. I like to space out during TV interviews and let the guys take the lead. They become the TV personalities and while we are on stage, I am the leader. I think they are grateful I don't do too much of the talking in TV interviews since I am not really a people person and can come off rude, mean and sarcastic (which I totally am) so I let them do that shit so our fans like us as people.

I am half way through a fantasy in which Alex throws me down right now and takes me when I hear the presenter speak and feel a nudge in my side from Lucas.

"So Ally what is it like being the one of the only girls on tour with these guys?" the guys just stared at me wondering what answer I was going to give.

"Um, well I guess you get used to all of the dicks hanging out and by that I mean mostly Jack, I guess it means that I can be as dirty and gross as possible and not worry about having to be sexy for anyone." The presenter holds back a laugh while Alex cleared his throat.

"Alex would you like to say something?" the presenter asked Alex while still holding back a laugh.

"Well yes I would." Alex messed his hair a little and leaned closer in my direction. "Ally, I would like to know if you are just not going to be sexy at all because I like some sexiness or I could just date Jack." Alex winked at me while I started giggling and the producer yelled CUT and the presenter walked off stage as the rest of the guys gathered around the table of food to the side.

Alex walked over to me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me in to a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder completely forgetting that there was an audience behind us. I lifted my arms to link my fingers behind his neck as he kissed the top of my head and a chorus of 'AWWWW' erupted from the crowd. As I leant up to kiss him on the lips I felt him his arm pull away from my waist and heard the one voice I did not want to hear today.

"Hey Lex could you help me with something on the bus?" Cassadee had her hand on his arm and winked at me when Alex wasn't looking. Alex kissed me on the cheek agreed to help Cassadee and walked off behind her. I just stood there in the middle of the stage knowing that she is planning something.

Alex POV

Cassadee is really getting on my nerves now, she interrupts when Ally and I are trying to have a moment. She laughs at everything I say like some stupid fan girl and she has been hanging around a lot more than usual these days.

"So what would you like help with?" I asked Cassadee as we both stepped into the empty bus.

"Um well I just wanted to talk to you about something, if that's alright?" Cassadee walked over to the lounge and motioned for me to join her.

"Um I guess, if you could make it quick I would like to spend some time with Ally alone before we all go out."

Cassadee seemed to ignore that comment about Ally and adjusted in her seat. "Yeah well about Ally." I looked at her almost a glare but she continued. "I don't think you are happy with her, she is nasty, sarcastic, not very pretty and she can't even really sing." Wow Cassadee is just going for the jugular. "I just think that you and I were good together and we should give it another shot."

Cassadee leant in for a kiss as I stood up from the lounge. "Are you fucking kidding me Cass? You broke up with me remember so you don't get to do this. I am so happy with Ally and yeah she can be nasty and very sarcastic but you can be cruel and I have seen that first hand. By the way you totally know that Ally is beautiful and has an amazing voice that you are jealous of." I had to stop to take a breath so I could continue my rant. "You broke up with me because you were into someone else and I never asked who he was and I never cared if you dated anyone else so you have no right to come here and hate Ally and say that we would be good together because nothing is ever going to happen again do you understand that." I stormed out of the bus furious at Cassadee while she was left on the lounge with her mouth hanging open, her eyes watering.

As I run to Tears of Joie's bus Cassadee's words replay in my head. Why would she say those things when she was the one that broke up with me? Ally must have been watching me from the bus window as I mutter to myself. Ally pushes the bus door open as hard as she can almost knocking me down. Ally runs off the bus, holds my hands in her in front of her stares into my eyes.

"What the fuck did she say to you?" Ally practically yells in my face making the crewmembers around turn to look.

"What" Ally now glaring past me towards the Hey Monday bus. "She just said some stuff, don't even worry about it" I would be a fool if I though Ally would drop it easily. "And she tried to kiss me."

Ally dropped my hands from her, storms off to the Hey Monday bus yelling out to Cassadee.

"Cassadee! Get the fuck out her." Ally walks around the bus and starts pounding her fists on the outside. Cassadee sheepishly walks out of the bus still keeping her distance from Ally. By now, all of the crewmembers and band members around had gathered to see what Ally would do. Ally started circling Cassadee yelling random swear words that I couldn't make out all the way from the Tears for Joie bus. What I could make out was Ally yelling "I am so done with your fucking shit Cassadee" and the thud Cassadee's body made when she hit the concrete ground.

Ally POV

Sitting in a hospital room with three white walls and one made up entirely of windows, my face in my hands, Alex rubbing circles in my back while Lucas is standing in front of me yelling random things that I am not listening to and then reality sets back in.

Three things happened to me tonight,

Rian Dawson pulled me away from beating Cassadee to a pulp.

I broke my right wrist

Tears of Joie were kicked off of a sponsored tour

As you can see, life is great right now.

A/N okay guys so I am sorry it has taken this long to update I have been really busy with school and shit but I will try and work harder. So I am going to concentrate more on this story for now and leave Alex and Kate for a little longer, I have fun writing Ally and Kate is just a little less fun. So please don't hate because of that and please comment it make me feel great and want to write more also if you have any suggestion please let me know. P.S I saw 3oh!3 for the first time a week ago and they were amazing I urge everyone to see them at least once because they are that good

Thankyou and Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

For the past few weeks I have been in hiding while the rest of the band have been in damage control, the only times I left the house was to go to the doctor for my wrist, Which by the way will take a while before I will be able to play guitar again. The rumour mill has been in overdrive some say we took too many drugs, that I killed a man or that Alex and I broke up and I beat up a fan but none of them has gotten close to the truth.

Right now, we are in the offices of our record label Decaydance Records, when a tall blonde receptionist walks in and tells us the boss can see us now. We form a single line with our manager Callum leading us and me straggling at the end with my hands in my pockets of my faded black skinny jeans. The hood of my purple hoodie is up and my Minor Threat shirt is dirty. I have not washed my hair in a week and my makeup is smudged.

I sit in the corner of the sofa that the rest of the guys sit on in the office and Callum sits on the office chair on the other side of Mr Wentz desk. As Callum and Pete talk about the incident and where the band is going I sink further into my chair, Tommy nudges my side and gives me a comforting smile, I try to smile back but my mouth just wont do it.

Not paying attention at all the entire meeting or what was happening now Callum, Derek, Lucas and Tommy stand up and walk out I go to follow until Pete calls me back and motions me to sit in the chair Callum was just in.

Pete flips through some files as I pick at my black fingernails until he finds what he is looking for. "So Ally, do you want to tell me what happened or am I just going to have to get the story from everyone else?" Pete eyes were staring right through mine.

"Do you really need to hear the story from me when you have already heard it from everyone else?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Ally do you even realise what is happeneing? It has taken me, your manager and your lawyer to convince Cassadee to not press charges and frankly maybe she should but you can't really afford to be arrested again." Pete was getting annoyed with my attitude but there was a time when he had a wicked attitude.

"You know, maybe Cassadee deserved what she got and I don't give a fuck if I get arrested." I got up and started to walk out.

"I like you, you have the attitude that is missing from punk these days and maybe if you had been in the scene 20 years ago you would have been fine but the thing you don't understand is that you can't act like this."

"What do you know anyway you're Pete Wentz people look up to you, you're like a god these days." I put my hand on the door know to turn it when Pete opens up the file he was looking for.

"It says here that the first time you were arrested was for aggravated assault and you broke a girl's nose, do you remember what I told you when you signed your contract?" I stood there silent not answering, "Well I do. I told you that if something like that happened again the contracts would be torn up and your career would be dissolved." I opened my mouth to protest but Pete just raised his hand to stop me. "But since you guys are doing extremely well I have come up with a perfect plan. You will have to have anger management therapy and since all of this happened over a boy you, Cassadee and Alex will have to go to a group therapy and before you protest it's because Hey Monday are on the label as well and I try to make this a family."

"Ok well this is fucked up and I am not doing any of that shit." I open the door and walk out.

Pete yells out the door "Fine then I will burn the contracts tonight then." I stop take a deep turn around and walked back into the office to talk details.

"Just a vodka and lime thanks." I sit at a dive bar just down the street from the label offices trying to hide when my phone rings. Head on Collision by New Found Glory starts playing from my phone and the 5 drunks in the bar stare in my direction. The caller ID told me it was Alex calling.

"Hey I am little busy so could you please make this quick" I really am not in the mood even if it is Alex.

_Wow so I guess you heard about the therapy thing then._

"You could say that don't tell me you are all for it."

_Yeah it could be good, I mean you and Cass could be good friends and you need some anger management or did you forget that you have a broken wrist._

"Ha no I didn't forget but I could do with some alone time with you how fast can you get to LA?"

_Ahh, give me three days ok_

"Ok I will probably be in this same bar. I will be the dirty punk girl with the cast on her arm." Alex laughed and the dial tone rang through my ears.

I waved my hand to the bar tender that brought me over another drink this was the beginning of a long couple of months.

A/N ok so please tell me what you think of it, And I know Ally is a bitch but you know you love it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Alex POV

The rest of the tour without Ally seemed cold, it's not like she was the sunshine of the tour but she made it fun. Although Ally could be a complete bitch, when we were alone she was kind, funny, and great until Cassadee that is.

The halt of the car jolted me back into reality from my thoughts. I handed the dirty, grumpy cab driver the money with a small tip that I guess he deserves since I am not dead. The cab driver grunts as I slam the door shut hoping Ally is still in this bar.

The light that streamed in from the open door seemed to wake up the permanent dunks. My eyes scan the room 'till they land on a small figure in the corner with a purple hoodie. The face concealed by the hood and the person's hand, the only way I know its Ally is the fiery red hair hanging out of the hood.

The bar tender goes to hand her a new drink and I take it away causing Ally to look up at me. Her face lights up as much as it possible can after a three-day bender. Ally throws her hands in the air trying to put them around my neck but missing miserably. Ally stand up holds the empty glass and shushes the room. "Everyone this is my boyfriend he is the best in the world even if his ex girlfriend is a whore." Ally slurs her words and falls into my arms.

"Okay Ally lets get you home." I pay her tab and carry her out the door while the rest of the bar falls silent again and the drunks resume their drinking.

Ally's apartment is dark and cold and it is clear no one has been here in days. Ally stumbles through the door and collapses on the black sofa in the living room. Ally's apartment is relatively big for one person. Her walls are decorated in framed records, tour posters and signed pictures. The walls painted a deep red that almost matches her hair. Ally starts to stir and I pick her up and lay her on her bed. Kissing her forehead, I head out of the room and start to close the door.

"Alex, stay. In here with me I mean." Ally's voice is low and soft almost pleading.

"Of course I will stay." I lay on the bed next to her bringing her closer to my chest. "I can stay as long as you want." I whisper into her ear

"Good. If you really want me to I will do the therapy thing."

"Thank you, I really think it would be good for everyone." I kiss the top of the head.

"Alex? Don't you ever wonder why I am the way I am and why I didn't want therapy?" Ally's drunken slurs had meant nothing until now, until I started to think. I nodded against her head and she continued. "I have had therapy before and I have met therapist, it never works out. They tell me the same thing that I hide behind this mask. They even tell me that underneath it all I am this sad little girl but I smile at everything." Ally's blank face turned into a smirk.

"Ally just sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow." Ally's breathing evened out and her eyes closed letting sleep take her and eventually sleep took me.

Ally POV

I wake wearing the same clothes I have been for three days, my hair is messy, no, disgusting and I smell of booze and cigarettes which apparently didn't matter to Alex because he still held me tight. I slid away from him trying not to wake him and walked over to my wardrobe. I pick out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a Saves The Day shirt and a matching pair of red underwear.

The beads hot water washes down my back as I sit on the floor of the shower. After what felt like two hours of showering, Alex yells out to me from the other room immediately pulling me back to reality from my thoughts. I quickly get dressed and make my way out to Alex who was sitting on the sofa staring at the wall.

"You have no TV, what kind of person has no TV?" he questions still staring at the wall.

"I don't like to watch it, TV bores me." I say poking my head into the fridge only finding eggs, juice, out of date milk and a chocolate bar. "What do you care anyway it's not like when your here we will be watching TV." I take a swig of the juice and wink at Alex.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Alex makes his way over to me stubbing his toe on the way.

"Well this hangover is not going to cure itself." I put my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him so our bodies are touching. "And I kinda have a therapy appointment today but that is only for an hour, so after that I am all yours." Alex bends down so our lips are touching and gently kisses me.

"Don't forget that tomorrow it is you, me and Cassadee in that room talking it out." Alex's smirk had now grown into a grin.

"Yeah how could I forget that, now come on my head is killing me I need some kind of pill."

"You know I can fix that for you." Alex kisses me a little harder this time and starts to take off my shirt, maybe I should get wasted all of the time if this is what it gets me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

The shrinks office was small and has horrible mustard chairs like the ones that are in doctors waiting room. The walls are painted a horrible brown colour that really contrasts with my fire engine red hair.

"You can go in now Miss Quinn." A small brunette girl with her glasses on the end of her nose speaks to me from behind her desk.

I nod to her and walk over to the green door. I take a deep breath before entering a large room stereotypically a therapist office. The wall behind his desk is covered in diplomas and a photo of his family. The brown sofa in the middle of the room looks very expensive and the carpet is a grey. One wall is just a giant window and the other is covered with a bookcase filled with medical and psychology books.

The older man behind the desk is short, fat, balding and had quite a large beard. The name plaque on the desk read DR. Robert Calver. He looks up from the papers he is reading once I clear my throat.

"Miss Quinn, please take a seat." The old man stood and gestured towards to couch.

"Thanks but I'm cool standing." I look around as the old man shrugs and sits back in his chair. "So who decorates for you? Because I love it especially your waiting room, can I get the guys number because my place needs to be done"

"Mr. Wentz told us about your attitude." The old man smirks like I am the challenge he has been waiting for. "Did they hurt?" he points to my arms covered in tattoos.

"Uh not really, I mean some did but you get that. What does that have to do with anything anyway?" I move towards the seat opposite his desk.

"Well I was just curious, I was thinking about getting one myself." I let out a slight giggle. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well you're a bit old aren't you?" My arm starts to itch under the cast; fuck this is annoying me.

"So Ally, can I call you Ally?" I shake my head in a no. "Well then Miss Quinn I would like to make these sessions just about you, we can talk about the group in the other sessions. I would like to start with your child hood."

I totally dismiss the comment about starting with my child hood. "So are all of those diplomas yours?"

"Yes they are did you go to college?"

I snort out a laugh before answering. "Ha no, I focused on music plus I doubt I would have even gotten into any colleges I barely finished high school."

"Did you go to school, here in LA?"

"Yeah lived here my whole life, and I know what you're thinking 'a girl from LA should be tall and stick thin with long blonde hair and no tattoos' well I don't give a fuck what people think."

"Well I guess you are a true punk then. Do your parents listen to your music? Have they ever seen you live." He jots down some notes on a piece of paper, I lean over to see what he has written, but he clears his throat making me slightly jump.

"I don't really want to talk about my family." I stare at my shoes.

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"Nothing." The rest of the hour I sat in silence as the old man wrote down more notes.

"See you next time" the chirpy receptionist says to me on my way out. I shoot her a look that makes her sink further into her chair.

Alex was waiting on the sidewalk outside of the building, with his hands in his pockets. Damn he looks sexy like that.

"How was it?" He looks genuinely interested.

"Fine let's get some food, I am starving." I took his hand and led him down the street to the closest diner.

We didn't speak about my appointment for the rest of the day but all I could think about was having to be in a small room with Cassadee tomorrow. I was wrapped up in my thoughts for the rest of the day I didn't even realise when fans were yelling out to me, probably calling me names. Alex just gripped my hand tighter and walked faster until we got to my apartment building.

"Alex have you ever had therapy before?" we sit on the sofa in my apartment, Alex reading the latest issue of Alternative Press and me just staring out.

"Ahh no can't say I ever have, Whys that?" Alex stopped reading and was trying to make eye contact with me but I was still staring into the distance.

"No reason just wondering." I closed my eyes and slept for the rest of the day and into the night.

"Alex get the fuck up we are going to be late." Yeah like I give a shit if we are late or not.

"Ally, calm down and don't worry everything with be alright just let me shower."

I am digging through my closet as Alex kisses me on the head and makes his way to the bathroom. I finally find what I am looking for. I put on my old worn Blink 182 shirt with my black skinnies and a red clandestine hoodie. I put on the low top Nike kicks I was looking for and make my way to the kitchen to finally eat the chocolate bar in the fridge.

After Alex takes his sweet time getting ready, I practically pull him out of the apartment and towards the therapist office. I don't know what is wrong with me today, no one has pissed me off in at least 15 hours but I just have this feeling of intense anger bubbling up in my stomach. We get to the office with minutes to spare. The receptionist doesn't speak to me today but gives Alex a nice welcoming smile. Cassadee is already sitting there wearing a pair of denim shorts, a pair of red vans, a Fall Out Boy shirt and a black cardigan. She looks ok I guess a little whorish but you get that don't you.

The receptionist told us it was ok to enter the office. Cassadee entered first then Alex then me. The office has the same feeling as it did yesterday. The old man is still sitting behind his desk even wearing the same tie. He motions for us to take a seat.

"Hello again Miss Quinn. Mr Gaskarth, Miss Pope nice to meet you." The old man was being very nice today.

"Yeah whatever let's just get this the fuck over with." I practically spit out as Alex and Cassadee take a seat on the sofa, Cassadee a little too close (her face still not completely healed).

"I am sensing a little resentment in the room today Miss Quinn." His soothing shrink's voice is pissing me off.

"Your damn right you are."

A/N ok so what do you guys think. There will be a lot of drama in the next couple of chapters. I put in an All Time Low lyric if you can spot it. Please review I love reading what you guys have to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex POV

For the past forty five minutes I have been seated in between Ally and Cassadee, basically you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. While we have been here, Ally has not said a word and Cassadee has not shut up. As Cassadee talk about how Ally is such a bitch and just flaunts the fact that she is dating me, Ally squeezes my hand tighter and clenches her teeth harder. I think the fact that I am rubbing small circles with my thumb on Ally's hand is helping; at least I like to think so.

"Ok Cassadee all of that is very interesting but I would like to speak to Miss. Quinn now." Dr Calver cuts Cassadee off mid sentence, thank fuck. Beside me, Cassadee sighs as the doc turns to face Ally.

"Miss. Quinn since we only have a few minutes left I would like to ask you a question." Dr Calver's voice to low and soft., Ally doesn't say a word. She just nods and holds my hand tighter. "Good, I just want to ask you how you broke your wrist."

"What" that just threw Ally completely off.

"Yeah I have been thinking about it since yesterday. I did think maybe you broke it when you punched Cassadee but with a punch that could break your wrist surely it would have broken Cassadee's jaw."

Ally cleared her throat and the grip on my hand loosened a bit. "Um well, at first I was punching Cassadee in the face but that in no way would have broken my wrist. What did brake my wrist was the fact that Rian Dawson carried me away from her and I just so happened to punch the outer wall of All Time Low's bus."

"Ok so you were so consumed with anger you had to be violet to a bus ok." He started writing things in his notepad. Ally looked me in the eyes and mouthed a 'sorry' which made me lean over a kiss her on the cheek when the doc wasn't looking. Just as he started to open his mouth to talk again the buzzer on the clock went off indicating our session was over. "Ok So Miss Quinn for next time I want you to think of an effective way to release your anger that will not end in broken bones."

As we made our way out of the office, Ally whispered a 'fuck off' under her breath to the doctor, which I suspect he heard since he almost let out a laugh.

The elevator ride out of the building was hell I am amazed Cassadee's head hasn't exploded yet from the death glare coming from Ally. Stepping out of the building to find the rest of Hey Monday there (probably for Cassadee's protection) is a little daunting but not for Ally she just shrugged it off and pulled me towards her apartment.

Ally POV

What a dick, Cassadee is such a fucking dick. This is what I was thinking the entire time we were in fucking group therapy. Btdubbs what a fucking joke that is, all she did was talk about herself and how much of a bad person I am. I bet if Alex and I weren't there she would have been blowing the therapist a soon as she walked in. And then she had her 'boys' out the front waiting for her, damn if I was going to hurt her I would have done it as soon as I saw her stupid face.

"Ally, are you alright in there." Alex called from the living room. I am in my bedroom trying to find something sexy to put on but all I can find are band shirts and dirty jeans oh well I guess what I am already wearing will have to do. I make my way out to Alex who is now in the kitchen trying to cook dinner.

I walk up behind him, put my arms around his waist, and bury my head in his back. "Lex what are you doing."

"Well my dear I am trying to cook you some dinner, you like spaghetti bolognaise right?" Alex questions as he continues to stir the sauce in the pot and try to hide the jar of which it came from at the same time. This made me giggle a little bit.

"Yeah I like it but we could just order in, plus you're not such a good cook." I started to pull away as he pulled me back into him, which made me kiss the back of his neck.

"You just shush there and go take a seat; it will be ready in a minute. Let me take care of you tonight, would you like a glass of wine?" Aww Alex is being so sweet. He could probably tell today made me angry.

"Have you got anything stronger?" that made Alex giggle and then sigh as he walked over a poured me two glasses of red wine.

"Will that do?" he kissed to top of my head as I nodded.

Alex started to light the candles on the coffee table in my living room and place cushions around it so we could sit comfortably. He brings over two small bowls of what looks like red muck. I giggle at this making him almost fall over. He places a bowl in front of me, kisses my forehead for a second time tonight, and sits on the opposite side of the table.

"So honey how was your day?" Alex asks with a completely straight face, almost making me choke on the piece of pasta in my mouth.

I take a sip of my wine before looking him in the eyes with a slight smile on my face. "Alex Gaskarth, I cannot help but be falling in love with you."

Alex's face lights up with a wide smile. "Silly Ally, I fell in love with you a while ago."

A/N ok please tell me what you think. I think I really like this chapter but the next one will be better, and see Ally is not a totally bad person. Please comment I love them. PS how sweet is Alex in this chapter AWWWW


	12. Chapter 12

Ally POV

"You should really have a TV; I think I am going to buy you a TV." Alex is a little drunk as we lay on the floor his head rested on my stomach, I am playing with his hair as I stare at the patterns on the ceiling. "Yeah and what is actually on your ceiling?" Alex points to my ceiling but his arms are slightly swaying.

"Well one day Tommy and I decided to paint it, so it's just random things. Like over there is the Weezer W and over there is the Blink bunny." Did I mention that I am also very drunk and the four bottles of wine on the kitchen bench is evidence of that. "Oh and don't you dare buy me a TV, if I owned a TV we would be watching some shitty show instead of talking to each other." Alex intertwines his fingers with my hand that is not running through his hair.

"Ally, tell me a secret." Alex's voice is soft and sweet.

"Ok, um honestly I have thought about quitting. Like quitting music and getting a job in a supermarket or a factory." I hoped to god that Alex would appreciate my honesty if it registered that is.

"What, why?" Alex actually sounded devastated.

"I just woke up one morning and I looked around and I had everything but I wasn't happy, I was bitter and none of it meant a thing." I still just stared at the ceiling but now Alex had rolled off my stomach and laid next to me staring at me. "Did you know the first time we played there was 20 people in the room and they all laughed at me, I just shrugged it off but it hurt and I know people are still laughing at us, that's why I have such a hard exterior at least that what they tell me."

"Ally I don't think you're that hard, I think you are beautiful and nice and sweet and beautiful." Alex leant over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww you are so sweet Alex, I think if I continue to do this, to perform and stand in front of the crowd it could be dangerous for me and everyone around. Don't you see it wasn't just what Cassadee did that got me so angry, it's a combination of everything. One therapist actually called me delirious for living this life and feeling the way I do inside maybe I see the world differently to others." Alex nuzzled further into my neck and kissed my collarbone.

"Maybe people just don't like my arrogance. Maybe they would be better off without me, maybe that's why I cause scenes, I don't even matter they will fall asleep without me and I would be lucky if my memory remains. I'm just a walking travesty but I smile at everything." I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

Alex jumped up and ran into my bedroom to do what I thought was puke. "Alex are you ok in there?"

"Yeah Al, I am fine just give me a minute." Alex is gone for about seven more minutes, stumbles out of my room and resumes his place on my stomach. Man, this kid can be weird.

"Is that a good enough secret for you? Now can you tell me a secret?" I now slid my hand down the front of his shirt and made tiny circles on his chest with my finger.

"Yes that was more than good it was amazing. Ok so a secret about me. When I was sixteen and the band was just taking off I was afraid to play in front of my parents in case they disapproved or something like that." Alex played with the hem of his t-shirt. "I know it's nothing like yours but I have never told anyone that not even Jack."

"Aww Alex, that secret isn't stupid deep down we all want our parents to approve of our life choices, even me." I said letting out a sigh and continuing to rub circles into his chest.

"What do you mean even you?" Alex looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Well my parents have never seen me perform; hell I don't even know if they know what I sound like. I haven't talked to them in like a year and I haven't seen them since I was 14 and they told me to leave their house." Alex's mouth had dropped open and he still stared into my eyes. "Calm down Lex I didn't get pregnant or anything like that, I just went and got a tattoo and they freaked because God wouldn't want me to be to like this, anyway enough about old boring sad stuff let's talk about something happy like tour or music." Alex got up and kissed me on the lips before lying back on my stomach.

"Ok Al, something happy, how about I just let someone else do the talking for us?" I just nodded as Alex got up and walked over to my record collection and my stereo.

Alex put on the Motion City Soundtrack album My Dinosaur Life. We listened to it from start to finish just in each other arms, not saying anything. For the first time in a while I fell asleep perfectly happy, I could get used to this.

Oh god why do I have a hangover? Oh that's right the four bottle of wine on the counter would be the reason for that. God I didn't even make it to the bed and where the hell is Alex? I open my eyes to the darkness of my apartment, god it was a good idea to have dark walls and to never open my curtains I don't think my eyes could take the sunlight.

I lift myself off the floor and make my way over to the kitchen counter when a packet of Advil was already waiting for me. Next to the Advil is a note with Alex's hand writing I hope this explains where his is.

_Hey Al, I have gone to the studio, you knew I was starting writing and recording today right? Well you do now. I just wanted to say I will be back later tonight I have a surprise for you _

_P.S I still love you, just in case you had forgotten._

For the entire note I nodded my head until the last bit which made me smile so wide it hurt my jaw. I guess if he isn't going to me here until tonight the only thing to do is clean up and sleep which I was going to do.

The cleaning didn't take that long especially when I have Max Bemis of Say Anything singing me along. Sleep however was harder to come by, all I could think of is what the fuck his surprise is, god I hope it is not a TV.

The knock on the door woke me from my sleep. Not even bothering to wait until I answered it the person walked straight in. Alex walked into my room where I was struggling to get out of bed (I still feel like shit). Alex had his guitar around him, probably a sick joke rubbing in the fact that I can't play right now. I sit up as Alex stands on my bed.

"Alex what are you doing?" I asked wiping sleep from my eyes.

"It's your surprise, I wrote you a song." The smile on Alex's face grew wider as he got off my bed and placed his hand on the guitar to start playing.

_FUCK_

A/N please please tell me what you think of my story otherwise I have no idea if I am writing a piece of shit or whatever so please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex POV

I sit on the side of Ally's bed with my guitar over my shoulder and my hand ready to strum out the first few notes. Ally's eyes are wide and an almost scared look on her face. I swallowed hard and began to play.

My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone I had everything  
A hand full of moments I wish I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade

My eyes glanced from my hands to Ally who had tears forming in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. I finish playing the song. Ally walks over to me cups my cheeks and tilts my head up sp we are making eye contact while she still stands over me.

"You know I hate fucking surprises, you asshole." Ally whispers with a smirk on her face

"Yeah well maybe I should be punished," I said holding in a giggle.

"Oh you will be punished but I don't think you're going to like it." Ally sang at me.

Ally pushed our lips together and kissed me hard and passionately before pulling my guitar off and setting it on the floor beside the bed. Ally resumed her place straddling my lap kissing from my temple all the way down to my collarbone while tracing circle on the back of my neck with her fingers.

"So, did you like the song?" I say between quite moans as Ally kisses her way to the other side of my neck.

"Yeah, I loved it." Ally's words were muffled by her kissing my neck. "It is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, in a twisted way." Ally pulled her mouth away from neck after biting and sucking slightly. Ally looked me in the eyes took a deep breath and connected our lips one more time.

With an excited laugh, Ally pushes me back on the bed still on my lap and pulls her oversize custom New Found Glory shirt over her head to reveal a dark emerald green bra with lace trimming and a anchor rib tattoo. I hold on to her waist and bring my face up to her stomach. I trace the outline of her tattoo with my tongue, making Ally breathe in deep and tilt her head back while her fingers run through my hair.

Ally rests her hand on my belt as she whispers in my ear "You know I swallow right?" Oh god Ally just made me the hardest I have been in my life, my eyes widen as Ally slides down my jeans grazing her cast on my dick as she did it. Sliding off my boxers Ally's eyes widen as well.

"Well look who is standing to attention." Giggling Ally kisses my belly button making her way down slowly. The anticipation is killing me and my cock. Slowly but surely Ally finally makes her way down and kisses my knob before putting my whole dick in her mouth, I can feel myself at the back of her throat. Her tongue caresses the underside of my member while running her hands up and down my stomach. I let out a load moan and my hands naturally rest on her head, my fingers grip at her hair.

"Ally" I say between moans. "I'm. Almost. There." Before I knew it my toes were curling and I was shaking and letting out moan and a happy sigh. Ally smiled, her mouth still around my dick as she swallowed my white hot cum.

Ally steps back from the bed and takes off her jeans to reveal a matching pair of emerald green panties, I rest on my elbows watching her as she puts stray hair behind her ears.

"Alex, do you think I'm sexy?" Ally asks with a sheepish grin on her face.

"uhuh." Ally walks over to the bed, swaying her hip as she does.

"So Alex, question of the night." I nod as she straddles my lap again, me still resting on my elbows. "Top or bottom?"

I laugh as I grab her waist and flip her over so I am hovering. "Does that answer your question?"

Ally leans up to kiss me as she does she slides off her underwear, grazing my lower half with her cast again making me harder than before. Ally felt it and her eyes went wide and knew exactly what to do. I trail kisses from Ally's neck to her pelvis where her Blink bunny tattoos is. Ally lets out a moan which tells me to keep going. I bring my face up to hers and rest my forehead on hers.

"You know I do love you Ally, you and all of your crazy shit." I stare into her eyes.

Ally laughs "Just shut up and kiss me."

Ally POV

"Oh Alex." I stifle a moan as I bit into his neck as I orgasm. Not just any orgasm but one that make the whole room shake, your eyes blurry and makes you lose your hearing. Alex is the only one who can make me orgasm like that.

Afterwards I lay in Alex's arms and we don't say anything but just stare into each other's eyes. And I know that sounds super gay and shit but I don't care because when I am with him it's like we don't need to say anything.

I open my mouth to say something as I hear three knocks on the front door.

"You go get that babe." Alex said as he drifted into sleep. I nodded before getting up and putting my bra and panties back on and a pair of Alex's boxers, I walked to the door. I really could care less who sees me in my underwear right now I just want them to go away.

Before I reached the door, it swung open to reveal Cassadee Pope standing there in all her slutty glory looking me up and down. "Did I come at a bad time?" she walked over and sat on the couch.

"What the fuck do you want Cassadee?" all of a sudden I wish I had a shirt on.

**A/N Alright so this was my attempt at a sex scene, if it sucks dick (pun intended) tell me and I will never write anything like that again. Sorry it took so long to update again, I just had no idea how to tackle this chapter I was also confused about what Ally would do about having a song written about her. At least she didn't punch him in the face. So please tell me what you think of it. Oh and if you didn't get it the song is Therapy :D **


	14. Chapter 14

Ally POV

Cassadee sat on my couch looking around my apartment, probably thinking that hers is much better. She is dressed in blue skinny jeans a Glamour Kills shirt and a vest (her signature item). Fuck, I hate the vest thing.

I walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the black hoodie that sat there and put it on. I really didn't want to be half naked in front of her. "Seriously Cassadee what the fuck do you want." That came out as an almost yell.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt you and some random guy hooking up?" her words dripped with sarcasm

"You really are that stupid, that 'random guy' you speak of is Alex you dick." It really didn't take long for me to be fed up with her like that. "Can you just say what you came here to say and then leave?"

"Fine, so we have a few more therapy sessions left right?" I nodded; she continued, "So Pete and I were talking last" I cut her off

"Wait what; you and Pete Wentz were talking last night?" Maybe I should explain a little. Pete kinda likes Cassadee; I mean he favours Hey Monday over most of the bands including Tears Of Joie. Cassadee knows he is into her I mean she played into it, she would flirt with him I think she has even kissed him. Normally I wouldn't give a shit my band and I don't need to fool around with the boss to get somewhere but the fact that Pete is still married to Ashlee bugs me, Cassadee has even been to their house for dinner and baby sat for them.

"Yes Pete called last night and said that we have a tour." I stood there looking totally confused what that fuck was she talking about. "Like Hey Monday and Tears of Joie co headlining tour, duh. Well you know monster energy drink they think we are edgy and they are sponsoring a tour with us."

"No fucking way am I touring with you again, I don't care how fucking edgy I am I am not doing it." I had to close my bedroom door so Alex wouldn't hear me yelling, except I suspect he was listening in and just waiting for Cassadee to leave so he could come out.

"You know, Pete said you would say that so he told me to tell you 'the fire burns what the law binds' Whatever that means I don't get it but he said you would. So that is all I wanted to say, oh and I think we should do it, could be fun." She stood up and started to walk to the door. "Oh and bye Alex" she yelled to him making me burn with anger. There goes my good night.

I start pacing the apartment talking loudly to my elf. Alex came running out completely naked which made me giggle a little bit. "Lex I am kinda in crisis mode so I think you should maybe put some pants on." Alex nods turns back around to find the jeans I had thrown to the other side of the room.

"Ally what Cassadee said about a tour, are you going to do it?" Alex tried to sooth me by leading me to the couch.

"I don't know I have to call someone."I got up and almost ran to the phone sliding on the tiles a little bit.

I dialled the number that was almost etched into my brain. It rang three times before a women answered.

"Ashlee, can I please speak to Pete? Its Ally"

"Ok I'll just get him" Ashlee sounded sweet on the phone, which is completely different from how she sounds normally. I hear yelling in the background, you could say they didn't have the best marriage but who does.

"Ally, it didn't take long for you to call. Cassadee told me she just left your place." I could tell Pete had a smile on his face.

"Alright Pete enough of the fucking pleasantries, I want to know what the fuck this is all about. A Hey Monday and Tears Of Joie tour are you smoking crack or something?"

Pete laughed, he actually laughed "Ally, just listen. This will be good. People like your attitude, maybe because I told them that you work your ass off and girls like Cassadee are the reason why girls like you exist."

"But Pete this makes no sense, if we tour together I will either kill her or end up breaking my other arm. So I am not doing it." I yell into the phone.

"Ally didn't you get my message? 'The fire burns what the law binds' if you don't do this I will burn your contract and make sure no other label picks you up, is that clear?" now Pete was yelling slightly.

I sighed loudly "Fine, just please tell me the other bands are cool."

"The other two bands are We the Kings and Boys Like Girls. Oh and Ally you don't have a choice you will do this tour." Before I could say anything, the dial tone rang through my ears. Pete really knew how to piss me off.

Alex stood beside me with a questioning look on his face "We have to tour together" I walk over and land heavily on the sofa.

"What are you talking about touring together?"Alex walked to the couch, wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. He was still warm and a little sweaty. Our breathing started to match each others when I heard a vibrating coming from the kitchen floor. (I threw my phone after Pete hung up on me. it was probably broken, if it is it's the 6th phone in 6 months. I have anger problems so sue me.)

"Do you hear that." I asked Alex as I stood up, he sighed. Probably thought he was going to get some. I walked over to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. It vibrates again and I see my phone flash with the name Tommy across the screen. A text message, at least it is not broken.

I pick up my phone and slide it up. I push the hair behind my ears and see Alex in the corner of my eye, slumped on the couch. The message read:

_We have a meeting with the boss tomorrow. What the fuck did you do this time? _

_A/N ok so this chapter is kind of filler but sets everything up. I want to thank everyone for their comments and please keep doing it. Please don't be a silent reader. Also I would like to know if anyone actually hates Ally and likes Cassadee, or who really likes Ally and hates Cassadee. _


	15. Chapter 15

Ally POV

I wake up to rustling in my room, Alex is digging around on the floor and under the bed, for what I don't know. I tried to block out the noise by putting the pillow over my head. Alex must have seen this, I hear him giggle then felt a thud on the bed.

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey." Alex said pulling the pillow off my head and ruffling my hair.

I rolled over with my eyes still closed. "I don't have a snakey remember"

Alex just laughed and learnt down so his forehead was resting on mine. "You could always borrow mine." Alex leant down and quickly kissed my lips. I groan and push him off making him giggle more.

I got up and walked out to the kitchen to find anything to drink otherwise I will sound like 50 year old smoker. I walked to the fridge and grabbed out the jug of orange juice. Alex walked up and sat on the stools and the kitchen bench. After drinking I turned around to face Alex with my hands on my hips and my eyes slightly squinted. "Why are you so happy this morning?" I walk over to the opposite side of the bench and start going through the pile of mail.

"Well, one the producer comes to the studio today, two you said you love me in your sleep and C, I have a good feeling about today and your meeting." Alex had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah well I am glad someone does, have you seen my purple cardigan?" I say as I walk back into the bedroom with Alex following closely.

"Yeah it is hanging on the back of the door." Alex said as he sat on the bed playing with the hem of his old Green Day t-shirt. "Ally can you promise me that you won't punch Cassadee in the face today?" Alex's voice was almost pleading.

I turn around form the closet to face Alex and start walking over to him. I sit on his lap, putting one hand over my heart and raising the other. "Alex I swear I will not punch Cassadee in the face today, but I can't promise not to hit Pete." I kiss him quickly before he can say anything and I giggle. He sighs and lays back down on the bed.

I walk back over to the closet and start sifting through clothes. Finally, I find something worth wearing that wasn't dirty. I pick out a grey v-neck shirt with a pair of black shorts with polka dot suspenders. I grab a pink bar and panties set and make my way to the bathroom.

While in the shower I heard Alex looking for whatever he was looking for earlier. Probably some shoe or something.

I wipe the condensation from the mirror to see a tired, haggard looking red head punk. Man my day was about to get worse and I look like shit. I dry my hair and straighten in down a little before just head banging it around so I get the perfect messy, unwashed look. I apply minimal makeup and make my way out to Alex who was eating cereal in the kitchen, where he got the cereal from I don't know.

"Alex why are eating cereal?" I said as I sat on the stool next to him.

"I dunno, I was hungry." He shovelled more cereal into his mouth.

I shrugged "You know I haven't gone grocery shopping in about 4 months." I said as I ruffled his hair. Alex just looked at me shrugged and continued eating.

I get up gather my keys and my bag and go to leave when I feel a tug on my shirt.

"Now please tell me you weren't going to leave without kissing me good bye" Alex pulled me close to his body and kissed me passionately.

"No of course not. You can let yourself out right?" I pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Have fun at the office honey." Alex yelled and giggles. I just flipped him off.

I stand outside the office of Decaydance records, about ten minutes earlier then everyone else contemplating whether or not I will still have a music career if I just ran away now. Apparently my feet thought it a good idea to just bite the bullet and go in. At least when I am this early I can yell at Pete before everyone else gets here.

I make my way past Pete's assistant who opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when she saw the look I was giving her. I walked over to Pete's office and opened the door without even bothering to knock.

"Pete I need to talk...OH I just Oh." I was totally lost for words at the sight of Pete pounding Cassadee over his desk. She let out a moan which made me vomit a little in my mouth.

Pete just looked at me with a confused look on his face, not even bothering to stop. I turned around and walked back out to the foyer of the office to wait for the rest of my band. A huge grin plastered across my face.

"Why the fuck should we tour with them? It is clear that they hate Ally and if you hate Ally then we hate you." Lucas yelled across the room to Pete, he always has my back. I just sat at the back of the room silent while the rest of the band and Hey Monday fight amongst themselves.

"How can you guys feel like the victims when Ally is the one that punched Cassadee in the face repeatedly?" Jersey was standing slightly in front of Cassadee protecting her. That comment started another yelling match between the two bands.

Pete sat back in his chair blocking the noise out, staring at me, me just sitting back with a giant grin on my face thinking about what I saw earlier. (Not in a gross 'I will think about this when I am alone' kind of way.) Pete eyes darted from me to Cassadee back to me. Cassadee sat there with her arm wrapped around her chest trying to listen to the argument going on but I knew she was wondering what I was going to do with this newly found information.

Pete mouthed a 'We need to talk in private' to me.

"Ok everyone needs to get out I need to talk to Ally and Cassadee alone." Pete stood up and yelled at the guys while pointing to the door. After groans and pleas from the guys they shuffled their way out leaving us three in awkward silence.

Pete was first to speak. "Ally what you saw earlier it was..." I interrupted Pete by standing up and raising my hand.

I walked over Pete side of the desk and sit on the edge so I am facing him. Cassadee stood up and stepped closer to the desk. "Now Pete, I am going to assume that you two don't want this information to get out right." I paused so he could speak.

"Ally what the fuck do you want?" Pete looked tired and angry, maybe he shouldn't have been screwing Cassadee in his office where anyone could see.

"Well Pete let me see." I guess Alex was right; I am having a good day at the office.

A/N so what did everyone think? Cassadee is such a whore right. Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter I love hearing from you all.


	16. Chapter 16

Ally POV

"Ally just get to the point." Pete was getting a little angry, well that's what he gets isn't it.

I got up and walked over to Pete, I sat on the edge of the desk facing him. "Pete the way I see it is you do not want this information out. Obviously I know about you and Cassadee knocking boots." I look to Cassadee who was now glaring at me. "Anyway I am going to tell one of two people about this and who it is, is up to you." I crossed my legs and waited for Pete to answer.

"Pete how can you listen to this?" Cassadee asked as she got up and walked over to the desk. "You know as well as I do that Ally is just some spoilt bitch who wants to get as far as she can without working."

I laughed at that hypocritical comment from Cassadee. "Well I would rather be a bitch then a whore doing whatever she can to get somewhere."

"Ally, god why do you do this, its not like anyone wants to hear your voice or see your face." Cassadee was now slightly yelling.

I stood up and leant closer to her "Cass like your one to talk about faces when I was the one beating yours, your eyes are still a little black."

Cassadee started to open her mouth when Pete cut her off "STOP IT, you two are like children bickering and I already have one kid I don't need two more to take care of." Pete stood up and walked to the door to lock it. Yeah now he locks the fucking door. "Cass I am listening to this because I am a married man and sleeping with a 21 year old singer. I have a life and this fling is not worth losing it all." Cassadee looked devastated at that, Pete returned to his seat. "Ally can you please tell me what you want so I can get you out of my office already."

"Pete, I want Hey Monday off of the tour. We will do the tour but not with them." I was almost pleading with Pete.

"Ally, I cant do that. Hey Monday and Tears of Joie have to tour together. That is the condition of the sponsor." Pete told me as he typed something on his computer.

"Fine in that case we want to be headliners, none of that co-headliners bullshit and the tour posters Hey Monday are not on them it's a picture of my band. Also no interviews together and I want you to promise that she leaves me and Alex alone."

"I can do all of that." Pete said and Cassadee began to whine. "Cass please just be quiet and we can talk about this later. Ally is that all because I have to go home and if you have any other 'requests' call my cell phone." Pete took a deep breath, gathered all of his things and walked out of his office leaving me and Cassadee in silence.

"I hope you're happy, you have made him upset." Cassadee said as she started to make her way out of the office.

"Cassadee?" She turned around "Is he the one you left Alex for?" She didn't say anything but just stood there and looked at her feet. "That's what I thought"

I walk through the door of my apartment, it is 9:30 and I have been at the bar for the past 8 hours. (No I was not getting wasted I was just thinking) I walk in headed straight for the fridge, Alex greets me halfway and wrapped his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Where have you been, I was so worried I even called Pete to ask if he knew where you had gone" Alex kissed me again but on the cheek this time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Yeah I can see you were worried, so worried in fact you invited the guys over." I kissed him again on the lips and buried my head in his chest. From the living room came a 'FUCK YEAH' from who, I have no idea.

"I just want to shower and sleep ok Lex." I start to walk to my room when in the corner of my eye I see something that is not meant to be there.

"Jack?" I ask without even turning around to face him, he grunts in reply. "What the fuck is in your hands?"

"Well one had chips and the other has an Xbox controller." He said innocently.

"That means that you're playing Xbox and you need a TV to play Xbox which means." I mumbled to myself before turning to the boys. "FOR FUCK SAFE ALEX, YOU GOT A FUCKING TV." I yelled at Alex, the rest of All Time Low looked frightened but my band just sat there waiting for me to leave so they could go back to their game.

"Ally, wait just let me explain." Alex pleaded as I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

I just need to sleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Alex was stroking my hair staring at me, I knew I had over reacted it was only a TV but it's just everything that happened today.

"I'm sorry Alex, I was a bitch." Alex shut me up by placing his lips on mine.

"Don't even mention it, now what happened today to make you so upset?" Alex stopped stroking my head as I sat up to make eye contact with him.

"Well I walked in on Pete and Cassadee having sex, I guess you now know who she left you for." I let out a half laugh and a sigh before I yawned.

Alex's face dropped and he sucked in a sharp breath before getting up and walking to the opposite side on the bed. Alex did not touch me for the rest of the night and slept facing the opposite way. Maybe telling him was a bad idea.

A/N Alright, sorry this chapter was so late I have been flat out at school and a little bit lazy.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I love hearing from you all.


	17. Chapter 17

Ally POV

Everything for tour was set up, it would be a two month long tour with Tears of Joie headlining, I wonder how that happened? No interviews had been set up with Cassadee and me, we had a replacement guitarist until my arm completely healed. It is some guy named Josh something, I have never heard of him but apparently he is good. If everything was going so well in my professional life, why did I feel like shit? Oh, that is right because Alex and I have hardly spoken since I told him about Pete and Cassadee, he says he is just too busy at the studio but even when he is at my house at night, he is different. We have not even had sex in like two weeks and that is kind of weird.

I lay in bed staring at the clock on my bedside table, it says 4:30am and I have to be up at five so I can get ready for bus call so we can drive to the first show. Alex said he would take me to the bus so we could have a huge goodbye but I seriously doubt he would want to do that. Lost in my thoughts I am pulled back into reality when I feel Alex's arm around my body pulling me closer to him. He nuzzles his head into my shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure you have to go on tour today?" he says sleepily before kissing me on the back of the neck.

I turn around so we are making eye contact and put my arms around his waist. "So now I am leaving you talk to me huh." There was a joking tone to my voice but I think he got that I was being serious.

"Yeah about that, I am sorry it's just work and everything but I promise I will try and come out on one of the dates to see you." He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me gently on the lips, which made me melt.

I kissed him back but pulling away before it went any further. I was not going to give in that easy. "Ok well I need to get ready so you need to let go of me." I said as I tried to squirm out of what seemed like a death grip, he pulled me back to him and flipped so he was on top of me.

Alex brushed my fringe out of my eyes and kissed me hard on the lips as he slid his hand up my shirt and rested it on the small of my back. I slid my hands down, pulled the drawstring of his pyjama pants, and pulled his shirt over his head. I kissed Alex harder as he slid off my booty shorts.

I stand in front of my closet with a towel around my body as Alex sat up on the bed with the bed sheets resting on his lap. He watched as I debated between a black tank top and jeans or a black Fall Out Boy shirt and a pair of leopard print leggings.

"The leggings definitely, they're super sexy. Oh and the purple bra." Alex said as he winked at me.

I grabbed the t-shirt, leggings and purple bra and panties set and walk to the bed to get dressed.

"Why do you do that?" Alex asked, as he shifted in the bed at the sight of my naked body as I drop the towel.

"Do what?" I ask as I pull on my panties.

"Get dressed in front of me when you know I prefer you naked at all times." Said Alex, I gave him a disapproving eye roll and threw the wet towel at him. I pulled on my shirt and leggings and walked back in to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I pulled my long fire engine red hair into a bun and applied nude makeup. There was no need for heavy makeup when I will just be on a bus till tonight.

I walk out to the living room where my suitcase was half packed with my guitar next to it. Alex sat on the couch starting up the Xbox so he could play some Halo before he took me to the bus.

"Alex if you are going to sit on my black leather couch and play that game please put some pants on." I said as I sat on the floor with my suitcase in front of me, clothes and makeup were scattered around ready to be packed.

Alex looked down at him naked body grunted and walked in to the bedroom to put on his basketball shorts.

After what seemed like an hour of Alex yelling at the TV screen and me packing and unpacking trying to get the perfect order in my suitcase my phone alarm went off. "Hey Lex, you have to go get dressed properly and I will get this stuff ready." Alex paused the game and went to get dressed.

"Ally" Alex yelled from the bedroom as I picked up my guitar to put next to the door. "Why are you taking that? You can't even play yet, you still have a cast on your wrist." Alex walked out while buckling up the belt on his pants.

"Um just habit I guess." I take the guitar and put it back in my closet. "Ok Alex I am ready lets go." Alex took my bags and opened the door for me guiding me to the elevator.

"So Alex you know you can stay at my place until you go back to Baltimore right?" Alex nodded. "And you can have the guys over but make sure Zack doesn't break anything, Jack doesn't steal my underwear and Rian cleans up after himself." Alex nodded again. "And make sure the sex toys I bought for you and Jack get used I don't want to think I wasted my money." Alex nodded again.

"ALEX, are you even listening to me?" I yelled at Alex while he looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah of course I am."

"Then what did I just say." I put my hands on my hips.

"You were saying the guys could come over but this tour is a drag and you need to get money out of the ATM." He said happy that he thought I underestimated his listening skills.

I laughed, "Yeah that exactly what I said." The elevator bell rang and we made our way out to the car. The car ride was fairly uneventful and the car was filled with the music of The Misfits until Alex turned it off at a red light and turned to me with big eyes.

"Ally promise me you won't fall in love with anyone on tour." Alex's eyes and voice were almost pleading.

I giggled and pointed to the green light. "Of course I won't fall in love with anyone on tour, just for you I will be the angry sad emo loner and make no friends."

Alex got a cheeky grin on his face, "So what's the difference from any other tour?"

"Just drive we are almost there." I laughed and closed my eyes waiting for us to arrive.

"So this is goodbye huh?" Alex's arms were around my waist and I was on my tippy toes trying to connect our lips but having some trouble.

"No this is not goodbye it is cya later. We knew this day was going to come so just kiss me, pat me on the ass and send me on my way." I pulled Alex down and kissed him for what could be the last time for about a month.

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS." My tour manager Lance called out. "That means you too Ally." As Lance walked past he nudged me in the side. He is a pretty cool tour manager we call him DJ Lance because he wears big glasses and has a weird fascination with Yo Gabba Gabba. it's actually kind of creepy.

"Ok so now I really need to go." Alex kissed me again and let go.

"Here looking at you kid." Alex called out as I was about to step onto the bus.

"Go you are so cheesy why do even date you?" I called back holding in a laugh.

"Because of these awesome abs." Alex pulled up his shirt to reveal his flat stomach. I shook my head, blew him a kiss and ran on to the bus. I watched him from the window as the bus drove off. I rested my head against the cool glass of the window. I was really going to miss that kid.

Lance sat beside me and started to go through some papers on tour. "Hey buck up kid, you will see him soon." I nodded and Lance looked at his watch. "Hey Lucas put the TV on Yo Gabba Gabba is about to start." The whole bus erupted in groans but Luke did what he was told.

I rested my head on lances shoulder. "What are we going to do with you Lance?"

"Shh Ally, Yo Gabba Gabba is on." Lances eyes were glued to the screen. Lucky for us it was a marathon. I got up and went to my bunk. There I could think about Alex without a guy in a full orange body suit talking to me through the TV.

A/N so what do you think, kind of filler but there will be more drama. Sorry this update has taken so long but I promise I will try to be faster about it. :D Please comment, I love hearing from you all. Thank you and Goodnight


	18. Chapter 18

Ally POV

"Waffles or pop tarts?" Tommy asked me as he held up both boxes. I just stared blankly out the window of the stopped bus. It was 12:30pm and we had just woken up. "Ally what the fuck do you want?" Tommy asked again this time yelling it and throwing a frozen waffle at my head. Lucky for me he failed gym in high school so he was a shit aim.

"Oh sorry, um pop tarts." I spoke softly and looked back out of the window, I sighed before speaking again. "Tom, do you think last night's show was good?"

"Yeah it was awesome, I threw up my drumsticks and caught them and went crazy in my solos. Why do you ask?" Tommy continued making breakfast/lunch with a happy glint in his eye as he thought about last night's show.

"Well for one someone threw a full bottle of water at my head, and another person threw up a bracelet which said 'Eat shit Ally Quin' so I don't think I did that well."

"Forget about those idiots, now eat your breakfast." Tommy placed a plate full of pop tarts in front of me. "Plus we have a full tour meet and greet in a couple of hours before the show." I groaned and slumped back in my seat, Tommy put his arm around my shoulder. He is like my best friend, cool big brother and awesome band mate all rolled into one. "Now come on kiddo, we only have like 4 of these to do you don't even have to see Cassadee. Now eat you look way too skinny, I like meat on my women." Tommy patted my head and pulled his arm back so he could eat his food.

I stood in the back lounge of the bus in front of the full length mirror we had back there in a yellow and black under wear set debating between two outfits to wear to the meet and greet then later the show.

The first was a purple skirt then fell just above the knees, with black leggings and a long sleeve leopard print top. The second was a pair of red skinny jeans with a black glamour kills shirt and a leopard print vest. (So what if I was stealing a bit of Cassadee's style, she did try to steal my boyfriend.)

God why does choosing a stupid outfit have to be so hard, I think I need help on this one and since we don't tour with any other girls I need the only one who got me. "TOMMMY" I yelled

I heard a knock on the door to the back lounge. "Ally what is it, is everything alright?" Tommy asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"Yeah everything is fine it's just, could you come in here I need you help with what I should wear." I asked with my sweetest voice. Tommy sighed and walked in to find me in my underwear, which he has seen many times before but it always makes him blush which in turn makes me giggle.

Tommy totally turned my outfit choices upside down and created a whole new option which I knew I would wear. You see Tommy isn't gay but he has a killer sense on style and knows what I look hot in. He says it's because he knows me so well but I think it's because he has had a crush on me since me met in the 9th grade.

So I put on what he had chosen, the purple shirt with the leggings, the black glamour kills shirt and the leopard print vest. Now for some shoes, Tommy walked out of the back lounge and before I could ask him what shoes a pair of black flats came flying at my head and this time hitting me. He was totally going to pay for that on stage but for now, I have to focus on trying to avoid Cassadee Pope.

I walked into the small club venue to find about 50 fans. This meet and greet was different from the rest. There were less people than usual and everything was super casual. I saw Travis and Danny from We The Kings and headed straight for them.

"Why hello Ally, are you ready for the wonderful night we have planned?" Trav asked. I couldn't help but smile when I was around the We The Kings boys. They just made me want to be a better person and I didn't want to make Travis cry so I didn't say anything mean to anyone.

"Yeah, I guess it will be good." I looked around the room to see what Cassadee was doing. I found her in the corner of the room surrounded by three fans, she looked a little uncomfortable but the fans didn't even notice.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a little girl about 12 years old wearing a Hey Monday shirt turned into a dress, her long wavy brown hair was pinned behind her ears. I guess she was cute if you like kids and I don't.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" I asked the girl who had a smile playing on her lips.

She pointed to my broken arm "How did you do that?" she asked. Answering a question with another question, which was totally annoying.

"Ahh I was in an accident." I swept my fringe across my face, with the rest of my hair in a bun.

The little girl stood there with her finger on her lips while the thought. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to me, I thought she was going to ask for an autograph, oh how I was wrong.

"You hit Cassadee in the face, we love Cassadee and we hate you." The little bitch screamed at me then kicked as hard as she could in the shin. I dropped down clenching my leg a tear ran down my face. She really kicked me hard. I was just about to grab her and pummel her to a pulp when someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back out the door.

"Travis, what are you doing?" I asked slightly crying, my leg aching. Travis pulled me to the buses and stopped in between the We The King's bus and the Tears of Joie's bus.

"Ally, I had to get you out of there or would have killed that little girl and I cant have that." Travis smiled as I sunk down to sit on the ground, I pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Travis you did see what she did to me right?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah but Ally there will always be people like that and you have to forget them and surround yourself with people who love you like We The Kings." Travis smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Trav, you are a good friend now if only you had been there when I did this." I held up my broken arm and pointed to it, he both laughed but were interrupted by cell phone.

"Ally where the fuck are you? I saw what that little girl did I thought you were going to kill her." Tommy yelled down the phone.

"No Tom, I am fine I am with Travis, I will see you at the show."

"Ok, make sure you are there ok." Tommy laughed and we both hung up.

Travis and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I looked at my watch. "Travis what is the date?"

"It is the 15th, why" he asked still with his arm around my shoulder, which he seemed totally comfortable with.

I jumped up and did a little squeal, which I think surprised me more than it did him. "Alex is coming out tomorrow, which means the whole day of just us on the bus hanging out."

"Well in that case I will be sure not to drop by your bus tomorrow; I don't want to see anything gross." I sat back down and nudged Travis in the ribs and we both giggled.

A/N I am so sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been super busy, If I could I would not go to work or school and just write stories for you guys anyway. So what do think of this chapter, it is just filler because I really needed to set up the relationship between Ally and Alex but it will be full of plenty of drama in the next few chapters.

But I think this one will be finishing soon, if you think I should continue it speak up or forever hold your peace. I was also thinking after this one I might start a Pete Wentz story but don't know, anyway enough of my babbling.

Thank you and goodnight.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in the booth at the front of the bus, wearing some All Time Low booty shorts and a Social Distortion t-shirt. I sat with my head leaning against the window of the moving bus waiting to get to the next destination, my phone was in my hands as I squeezed it praying for Alex to call me.

"Just call him yourself." Tom said as he sat beside me pressing me up against the window. "You could call him and put us all out of our misery so we don't have to watch you mope around."

I elbowed Tommy and gave him a look that could set someone on fire. "He said he was going to call me at 9am, maybe I should just call him and check that he will be at the venue." I pushed Tommy out of the booth so I could go back to the bunks and call Alex.

"Could you bring me my sour worms, you know where they are." Tommy yelled. I just waved him off

I sat in my bunk trying to find the confidence to call him, I don't know why I had the bad feeling in the pit of my gut, I just did.

Dialling the number, I have dialled so many times my fingers started to shake. Hearing the ringing before Alex picked up seemed like forever but in reality, it was more like three seconds.

"Hello" Alex's voice rang through the phone as I tried to compose myself.

"Hey Alex, was just wondering if you were at the venue yet, we should be there in about 30 minutes." I sounded tired

"Ally, about that I don't think I will be making it out after wards, I just have a heap of things to do here." Alex said not even trying to sound upset.

"Are you fucking kidding me Alex?"

"There is no need to swear at me Ally, anyway we are in the middle of recording and you know how stressful that is." Alex's voice was still relatively low but I had broken out in a full yell.

"Why would you say you would come out when you know you can't?" I paused, thinking, not even letting Alex speak before I started again. "It's because of her isn't it, it's because she left you for Pete fucking Wentz and you were so in love with her that you can't let it go. Well Alex get the fuck over it." I hung up the phone and threw it down the bus; it hit the back of the driver's seat, making our driver swerve a little.

"Ally, is everything ok?" Lucas called from the front of the bus.

"Everything it just fucking perfect." I slammed the door to the bunks area and got into my bunk. I am way too angry to sleep so I pulled out my special stash of gummy bears and vodka and had myself a little picnic. This should tie me over until we get to the venue and have a never-ending supply of beer.

I stumbled to side of stage to where We The Kings were finishing up their set with Check Yes Juliet. A bottle of vodka, half a bottle of whisky and three beers later I was lucky to be alive. I had no idea how my voice was going to sound, I guess tonight I will just stand there with my guitar and try not to fall over.

I hid in the shadows as We The Kings ran off stage, I didn't need Travis seeing me like this, I didn't want to taint his innocence with my fucked up drunk personality.

"Alright, Tears Of Joie you're up." Lance called out to us, the guys ran out on stage one by one. First being Tommy who waved to the crowd before sitting behind his drum kit. The next to run out was Luke, who raised his bass above his head as he ran out taking place behind the mic on the other side of the stage. Derek ran out next jumping around everywhere. The three guys walked out to the song Wannabe in LA by Eagles of Death Metal. It just seemed to fit.

The stage went black and the three guys started the intro to Keep 'Em Coming (the insults that is) as I prepared side of stage. As soon as the lead guitar part started, I was to walk out on stage to my microphone. That didn't really go to plan. I missed my cue and my fingers would not stay in the right chords. I walked out on to stage to start singing, luckily I still remembered to words. Although I remembered them, it didn't mean I sounded good in fact it was the opposite. I think I even heard some boos.

"Thanks, that song was called" Lucas started but I cut him off slurring.

"That song is about when your boyfriend makes a promise and doesn't keep it." I slurred slightly swaying.

"No, Ally it isn't. The song is about having people tear you down and you just stand there and take it wanting more." Derek set the very confused crowd straight. "Ok guys so this next song is called 'I Think..."

"I think I need to puke." I yelled into the mic and ran off stage to make it to the bathroom, but instead I made it to the guitar techs chest and puked on his shoes, my bad.

"Will, I am so sorry." I croaked out half sobbing, half trying not to puke again.

"Just get to the bathroom." He guided me away from him.

I stumbled in the direction of the bathroom when I felt an arm around my shoulder, I looked around to see a mess of orange hair. "Aww Travis, we need to stop meeting like this." I slurred and puked again this time we were outside and it was on the grass and kids were watching.

"I like that even in a time like this you can make jokes." Travis giggled a little but stopped when I let out a sob.

I was sitting on the curb with my head between my knees as Travis rubbed small circle on my back. "I cant even blame him you know, I wouldn't like me either. I mean look at me. My jeans are torn I have puke on my shirt, my hair is messy in fact I am a mess." I slur out, Travis put his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you talking about Ally, beside the whole being wasted thing and having puke on your shirt you are great." Travis tries to comfort me with his soft voice.

"Alex said he would come out today but he didn't because of her, because he still loves her." I leant my head on his shoulder, he was still a little sweaty but smelt good.

"Oh that, yeah I heard he didn't come out today. But he can't still love her, why would he, he has you. Anyway did he tell you that he still loves Cassadee?" Travis leant his head on mine as I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't have to, I know he does you didn't see his face when I told him she left him so she could start sleeping with Pete Wentz." Travis lifted his head and looked at me curiously. "Oh shit, forget I said that, I was not meant to tell anyone that."

Travis opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw the big door to the venue open.

"Ally" Lance our tour manager yelled. "Are you ok? Can you get back out there?"

"She must have food poisoning or something." Travis lied for me.

Lance knelt down to feel my forehead with his palm. "Yeah, so when did food poisoning smell like whisky? Fuck Ally, what was it this time? A fan, Cassadee, your parents oh wait it must have been Alex. Jeez what am I going to tell the crowd?" Lance put his face in his hands.

Travis pointed towards the crowd of kids exiting the venue "looks like someone already said something."

"Good, and Ally I am not done with you I am going to yell so much at you tomorrow you will wish ... I don't know what you will wish I don't know how you screwed up mind works." Lance stormed off mumbling things to himself, when he opened the door the rest of my band were on the other side looking out disappointed, I really let a lot of people down this time.

Just as long as the fans don't notice us here; too late. "Hey Ally Quinn, you call yourself a musician you suck." That was only the beginning of it, before people started throwing things Travis pulled me to the busses.

"You can sleep on out bus tonight if you want." Travis offered as we walked to his bus.

"Thanks, I really did screw up tonight." A tear ran down my face.

"Its ok , we all do sometimes. If you promise not to puke again you can share my bunk and because tomorrow is an off day we can hang out, after you have been yelled at that is." Travis giggles a little.

I held my hand over my heart "I promise not to puke again tonight." Both Travis and I were giggling as he pulled me into his bus.

He gave me a change of clothes, waiting in the other room while I changed like a gentleman. When I was done we both climbed into his bunk. Since it was still early, everyone else was out partying.

"Travis?" I asked as we got comfortable in his bunk. His arms weren't around me but we were very close. That's to be expected though it is a bunk. "Is your hair natural?"

He tugged on his hair "Yeah, its not a wig"

"That's not what I meant, I meant the col.. oh never mind." Travis and I laughed until we fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of the night Alex told me he loved me, maybe he does but maybe he loves her more.

A/N My dog is going crazy right now, he is a Maltese and wears a green coat and is going mad at me because I won't play with him, but I really needed to get this chapter out to you guys.

Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Alex is a bit of a dick for not going on tour.

Cassadee has been absent from the past few chapters but she will be in there soon and with a lot of drama.

So, I was in the library at school and this girl laughed at me when I walked past her, I had never seen this girl before in my whole life. In moments like those, I wish I were Ally, so I could speak my mind and punch all of the haters in the nose. Does anyone else have moments like that?

Anyway, I am totally into writing about Travis Clark because I will be seeing them in March YAY, he would make a great best friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it has taken so long to write and sorry I just rambled in this part =D

Thank you and Goodnight


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't give a shit who you are Ally, you fuck up a show and you pay the consequences." Lance yelled at me and he paced back and forth on the bus. "And do you know what those consequences are?" Lanced asked me.

The whole time I stared at him, tears started to prick my eyes. I prayed that I didn't start crying but if I did maybe he would stop yelling at me.

The rest of the band and crew had disappeared, It was only me and Lance on the bus until they got back that is. I shook my head to answer his question.

"Well let me tell you what is going to happen. This bus is now a dry zone not a drop of alcohol will be found on here, and if I find out you have had a drink so help me god I will call your parents." Lance yelled.

Normally I would have been cool with a threat to tell an authority figure of all the bad things I do, but my parents that was a low blow.

Lance continued on his rant. "And you have a curfew of 11:30pm and if the show goes longer then that you have to come right back here afterwards and yes I sound like an angry father but I am pissed about what you did." I nodded and was just about to get up to go and sulk in my bunk when someone knocked on the door.

"Dont move a muscle." Lance warned me.

Lance walked to the bus door to let in whoever was continuing to knock. Thank god it is only my band either come to save me or come to yell at me some more. The first in was Tommy who gave me an apologetic look, something must be going down. Lucas and Derek followed closely behind not even bothering to make eye contact, they just stared at their shoes as they sat on the couch opposite mine.

Lance turned back around to face me as Pete Wentz entering the bus. It felt like a movie, Pete entered in slow motion in what seemed like a cloud of smoke and ominous music; it was all very Darth Vader.

"Ally, nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Pete stood beside Lance. Lance being 6 foot 3 seemed like a baby next to Pete, I hate to admit it but in this moment, I was kind of afraid of him.

"Who called Pete?" I asked and looked around, no one making eye contact.

"That would be me." finally Lance spoke up, before I could speak again Pete sat next me and put his hand on my leg.

"Hey Pete I am not your girlfriend." He knew who I meant, even if the rest of the bus looked confused.

"Ally, just shut the fuck up and listen. I understand, you think just cause I am the boss and The Pete Wentz that I don't remember what its like to tour and feel so alone in a crowded room." Pete tried to make eye contact but I just stared at the ground.

"I want to say it's all your fault or that Cassadee has pushed me to do this or even that my band are just not cutting it but the truth is its none of those things. It is all me. I fucked up this time and I know it so if you want a new singer that's fine, I will just go back to LA and live out the rest of my existence as a store assistant or something like that." A collective groan came from the bus.

Derek was the one to stand up and walk over to me, he leant on him knees in front of me and grabbed my hands. "We love you, you big idiot. We love all of your flaws and your lack of self esteem, we love everything about you no matter how dysfunctional you are." The rest of the band were smiling at me.

"Aww you guys are sweet, should we all hug now or something." Tommy, Lucas, Derek and even Lance enveloped me in a hug. "Guys I didn't mean literally. And Pete, thank you now everyone get off me I have to apologise to some people on live journal. " The guys let me go and scattered throughout the bus.

I made my way to the passenger seat where my mac book sat. A knock came from the bus door again, jeez who could this be. It's probably out manager to yell at me.

I opened the door to find a one Alex Gaskarth standing there looking tired with his hands in his pockets. Alex walked in before I could invite him.

"Who the fuck called him?" I yelled.

"That would be me." Tommy reappeared from the bunk area. Now I know what that look on his face was for. "Ally, I had to call him you too have to talk about what ever has made you mad at him so we can all sleep and be able to play shows."

"Ally he is right." Alex said as he stepped further inside the bus to where Pete was sitting. "Ally, what the hell is he doing here?" Alex asked as his face changed from calm to furious in a flash.

"Alex what are you talking about? He came to talk about last night you know the reason Tommy called you." Alex wasn't listening instead he charged at Pete and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

Alex pulled back his hand to punch Pete in the face. "Lance get him out of here." Lucky Lance was so big, he doubled as a security guard. Lance pulled Alex out of the bus and dropped him on the concrete before his fist could make contact with Pete's face.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I yelled at him, now most of the people outside the venue were staring at us.

"He is fucking her, he is the reason she broke up with me; he ruined everything." Alex yelled back at, so blinded my hate he said the first thing to come into his head and to the first person.

"Well Alex if she means so much to you then have her because we are over. I guess Pete ruined another relationship of yours." I slapped Alex in the face walked off into the direction of the other buses.

I left everyone back at my bus in complete shock. I don't even think it has registered with me yet because my brain was not telling me to walk to the Hey Monday bus but I did anyway, my brain did not tell me to knock on the door but I did anyway and my brain sure as hell didn't tell me to walk into their bus.

I stood in front of Cassadee as she read a book. "You win, he is all yours." Cassadee sat there shocked a small smile playing on her lips.

A/N wow, what do you guys think, was all of Ally's fighting for nothing? What will Cassadee say? Will Lance get to watch the latest episode of Yo Gabba Gabba? And Will Travis save the day?

All this and more when you tune in next week

Buy anyway, what did you guys think? Please comment because I am not too sure if I like this chapter.

Thank you and goodnight


	21. Chapter 21

I sat at the side of the venue hidden from the rest of the band and crew. I sat with a bottle of whisky and my IPod. I needed to clear my mind and a bottle of whisky will do the job. I know Lance set down the rules but I don't think he could have foreseen me breaking up with Alex or Alex trying to beat up Pete and confessing his love for Cassadee.

I open the cap to the bottle and raise it to my mouth when a voice spoke out of the shadows. "I would do that if I were you, we still have a show to play." Travis made his way over too me taking a seat next to me on the cold hard ground.

"Well lucky you're not me then." I say to Travis as I wink at him and raise the bottle to my mouth. Travis taking the bottle and putting it out of my reach.

"So, I already know what happened but how about I hear it from you." Travis put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I am a very good listener so don't leave out any details, oh and please don't cry because then I might start crying and this makeup took a long time." Travis points to his face, which has no makeup on it what so ever. I let out a slight chuckle as leant closer into Travis.

"So, I broke up with Alex." Travis said nothing he just pulled me closer and rested his head on my head. "And I thought that it was because he still loves Cassadee, but now I am not so sure."

"Why are you not so sure?" Travis asked.

"Well I think if he was he would have talked to her weeks ago and then she would rub it in my face. Then there's the fact that he said he is in love with me." I took in a deep breath fighting back the tears. All Travis did was nod. "Travis please be a good friend and give me some great advice. You seem to be the only one on tour who is repulsed by me."

"Ally, no one is repulsed by you, I mean sometimes you smell a little funny but you get that. And the only advice I can give you is to listen to your heart, as clichéd as it is." Travis giggled and took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I should take my hand out of his but I think I need a friend and that's all he is right?

"Trav sometimes I don't think me and my heart is speaking the same language." I sigh and smile at the sound of his laugh.

"Ally, it is 1:30pm come with me, we have some time before the show and they can do sound check without you." Travis stood up and pulled me with him. "Meet me behind the We The Kings bus in ten minutes, and be a ninja about it." I nodded, kissed Travis on the cheek (possibly a bad idea) but it made his face glow.

Travis dragged me down a street of New York City, carrying his acoustic guitar. "Travis, where are you taking me?" I say as I try to catch my breath as Travis breaks into a jog.

"Just wait, ok I promise it will be worth it." Travis continued running till he got to the corner of the street, looked around and placed his guitar on the ground. "Perfect, ok Ally so did you ever busk?" Travis asked face completely straight.

I began laughing as Travis cleared his throat. "Um yeah but that was a long time ago and what if someone recognises us? Or worse they start throwing stuff at me." I looked at Travis with a worried look on my face.

Travis closed the gap between us with a hug, and whispers in my ear. "Ally, don't worry so much. I am trying to make you forget and have fun." Travis pulls away from me, picks up his guitar, and slides it over his head. "Besides you need to remember what it is like to just sing. Now what song do you want to do first?" Travis smiles at me.

I stand there thinking of a song to cover "Oh I got it how about Always Be by Jimmy Eat World."

"Perfect." Travis grin and grown into a full smile as he played the first few notes.

We stayed on that street corner for three hours before someone called the cops, party poopers. I had so much fun, I remembered what it was like to be in love with music and singing plus I know if I ever wanted to do a duet or a two person side project Travis would be down for it.

Walking back to the venue to get ready for the show, Travis walked very close to me and some times our hands would touch and it wasn't awkward, it was just nice.

Travis is a great guy and I know I should be lucky to have him in my life and him to be my friend but I just think he may have feelings for me that I can't possibly return. Because no matter how much I deny it, I am in love with Alex and I don't think I can forget him that easily and if I don't fight for him then am I just giving up? Beside I doubt Cassadee actually wants him, well not as much as she wants Pete.

I was staring at my shoes, totally caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Travis calling my name. "Ally, earth to Ally." He called.

I grunted in response. "So was today fun for you? Well the afternoon part the morning must have been pretty crappy." Travis asked.

"Uh, yeah it was a lot of fun and I didn't even think about Alex or Cassadee or Pete until like five minutes ago that is." I smiled at him.

"Oh." Travis sounded disappointed. "Well that's good; I was thinking we could hang out some more tomorrow. " Travis had stopped now and had his hands in his pocket as he played with his lip ring.

"Of course we can Trav, I love hanging out with you. You are one of the only people that don't make me angry, want to be mean, swear or drive me to drink." I smiled at him and pulled him off towards the venue.

I stood in out dressing room fixing my long hair into something different. Tonight I decided to braid my fringe and pin it to the side with the rest being messy, I don't know I just felt like something different.

I stood in front of the mirror wearing Black skinny jeans with a Black t-shirt a size too big with a skull and cross bones on the front, (I think it was Luke's top.) I bent down to tie up the shoelaces on my vans when I heard a knock on the door.

Cassadee walks into the dressing room and sits on the bench under the mirror. "Ally, can we talk?" she asked.

"Well Cass, you know I would love to have a girly heart to heart with you but, Oh my look at the time I have to get out there." I said my words covered with sarcasm. I started to head for the door when she spoke again.

"It's about Alex; I think we need to talk." Cassadee almost pleaded.

"He is all yours now, so you enjoy him, you finally got what you wanted." I walked out of the dressing room leaving Cassadee there in silence.

"Well too bad neither of them wants me."

A/N Well hello there, how have you all been? I just want to thank everyone for their comments and to keep them coming please.

I am not too sure about this chapter, but Cassadee is back. Oh and how sweet, Travis stops Ally from drinking when Alex drives her to do it. Could there be something there? What do you guys think?

Thank you and goodnight.


	22. Chapter 22

Cassadee POV

Fine if Ally was not going to listen to me then I will have to take this into my own hands. Why did I even think she would listen to me considering our feud, but no matter how much I tried to get Alex back and no matter how much of a bitch I was towards Ally, I know her and Alex should be together.

Yes, I know that I tried very hard to break them up but I had my reasons. For now I need to find Alex, lucky for me he got hotel and the rest of his band joined him probably to help him forget about Ally.

"Cass, Cass." Mike called out to me. "Where are you going?" Mike finally caught up to me as I got to the gates of the venue.

"I have to find Alex." I pulled out my cell phone to call a cab.

Mike grabbed my arm. "I will come with you." His eyes were wide as he spoke to me.

"No I need to do this one alone." I smiled at Mike, kissed his cheek and ran to get my cab.

"Keep the change." I threw a $50 dollar bill at the driver and made my way to the hotel front desk.

Standing at the desk waiting for a teenage boy, who looked too young to work here, to get off the phone and help me I heard a voice coming from behind.

"Cassadee Pope?" A male voice asked, probably a fan. I turned around to see Rian Dawson standing with a six-pack of beer and a wide smile on his face.

"Rian Dawson, long time no see." I stepped toward him but refrained from hugging him, that might be a bit awkward.

"Are you here to see Alex?" I nodded "Well I will take you to him; I am guessing you two have a lot to talk about." I followed him to the elevator and pressed the button. "No, we are on the second floor so we might as well take the stairs." Rian smiled and pointed to the door that leads to the staircase, I smiled wide and followed him.

Not watching where I stepped and having my shoelaces untied I tripped up the stairs and hit the ground with a grunt and hitting my knee really hard.

Rian let out a laugh before reaching down and helping me up. "Are you ok?" Rian asked. I nodded and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Rian opened the hotel door to reveal Zack, Jack and Alex sitting on the beds playing a drinking game to Star Wars. As far as I could tell, you had to take a shot every time the words 'The Force' were said. Lame I know.

I entered the hotel room and stood there as the boys stared at me. Rian went and put five of the six beers in the small fringe under the sink after he throws one to Alex. "Alex I would really like to talk to you." I look to the other boys, almost glaring but they didn't seem to take the hint. "Alone." I almost yelled.

Jack and Zack got off the bed and walked towards the door. Zack glared at me as he left the room and Jack not so quietly called me a slut. I guess they know about Pete or they are totally on Ally's side. As Rian left the room, he put his hand on my shoulder, gave me a small smile and apologised to me.

I closed the door after them and walked over to the bed. "Cassadee I really don't want to see you right now." Alex slightly slurred his words.

"Well I don't give a shit what you want because I want to talk right now." I sat on the edge of the bed and Alex sighed hanging his head, indicating I should continue.

"Ok so what I gather is you know about me and Pete, and you are pissed but you and I are so far in the past it does not even matter." I paused so Alex could say something, anything.

He sighed and waited about 30 seconds before saying something "We maybe in the past Cass, but you left me for someone I look up to. We were so in love and you threw that away for a married man." Alex's eyes looked heavy and his voice soft as he spoke to me.

I sighed and got up, pacing the room. "For fucks sake Alex, we were not in love, we dated for seven months and it was going nowhere." I had now started yelling. "Alex I never loved you, you were just convenient." I sat back on the bed facing Alex, his cheeks turning red.

"If we weren't in love then why did you try so hard to break Ally and me up, why do you hate her so much?" Alex was now speaking in a whisper.

I closed my eyes "Because she has everything. She is beautiful, everyone likes her, and she is talented. You fell in love with her after a week and I could see that Pete was as well." Alex looked at me wide eyes. "She reminds him of himself, back in the early days they are too alike so I thought if I tore her down everyone would see how good I am."

"Cassadee that is absurd, everyone likes you if they were going to like anyone I thought it would be you. Let's face it Ally isn't the easiest person to get along with." Alex moved closer to me. "But you didn't end up breaking us up; I did that all by myself."

"That is why I need to fix this, because I am an idiot so you need to clean yourself up so we can get back to the venue and win your girlfriend back." I stood up to walk out when I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Cass, you can be a good friend when you want to be." Alex smiled at me and walked to the bathroom. "Cass, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Just shower and I will explain on the way." I went to wait outside the hotel room where Jack, Zack and Rian were waiting. Zack and Jack still glared at me but Rian smiled.

"Cass, are you alright? We heard some yelling." Rian asked

"Yeah everything is alright now. Would you like to get some coffee with me while we wait for Alex to get himself cleaned up?" I asked with my hands in my pocket.

Rian followed me to the small cafe, behind me I heard Jack 'Yeah we don't want coffee anyway bitch." Yeah like I want to hang around with people that hate me.

We arrive at the venue at 10:30pm, Tears of Joie's set should finish in about 20 minutes so that's all we had to set up. I got out of the cab and headed towards the Tears of Joie bus.

"Ok Alex so you know what to do, I think this will work. You and Ally will be getting sweaty together in no time." I smiled at Alex and continued walking to the bus.

I spotted Travis Clark and his giant mop of orange hair coming towards me. "Cassadee, wait STOP." He yelled after me. People have been doing that a lot today.

"What is it Travis?" I asked running out of patience.

"Is that Alex going into Ally's bus?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah why?" now I was getting annoyed, Travis is a sweet guy, but I don't need this right now.

"If you are trying to get her and Alex back together I think you should probably not." Travis stared into my eyes.

"Travis what are you talking about? And make it quick I don't have all night." I stood in front of him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Well, I don't think you should get Ally and Alex back together because." Travis looked down at his shoes before continuing. "Because, I want to be with her."

A/N OMG Travis wants to be with Ally, who saw that coming? Ok so what do you guys think of this chapter, it is completely in Cassadee's POV which was a little daunting to write. I hope this chapter had redeemed some of her bitchyness. Please comment because I want you guys to love this story.

Thank you and goodnight.


	23. Chapter 23

Ally POV

For the first time since the tour started, nobody threw anything on stage, nobody called me names after the show when I met some fans and for the first time I didn't want to crawl into my bunk and drink myself into a coma. I think the reason for that is Travis, I don't want to say 'hey lets me boyfriend girlfriend' because that worked out so well but I think I just need a friend, and Travis can be a great friend.

I stand in the dressing room fixing the oversized Glamour Kills shirt over a pair of red skinny jeans, waiting for Travis to walk me to the bus, he kind of promised.

Lance poked his head in the door and cleared his throat. "Ally, 15 minutes to curfew."

"Lance, have you seen Travis?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

Lance entered the dressing room. "Yeah he is out there talking to Cassadee, whys that?"

"He said he would walk me to the bus, but I guess you can do that now right." I walked towards Lance, linked my arm with his and left the dressing room.

"Travis you are being an idiot, just move out of my way." I saw Cassadee yelling at Travis, why would she be yelling at Trav.

"Cass just listen to me, whatever you are doing is a bad idea, she doesn't need this or him." Travis wasn't yelling back (he could never yell at someone) but his voice was slightly raised.

Cassadee opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she saw me. Cassadee patted Travis on the shoulder and walked away, quickly. Travis ran his hand through his long orange hair and turned around with a frown on his face.

"Travis."I called out. He looked up and his frown quickly turned into a wide grin. I ran up and pulled him into a tight hug. "What was that about?" I ask once he pulled away from me.

Travis stands with his hands in his pockets staring at his shoes. I reach out my hand and lift up his chin so we were making eye contact. "It was nothing, do you want to go and get some food or something like that?"

I turned to Lance who was standing behind us, I opened my mouth to ask him but he just shut me down with a shake of his head. I turn back to Travis who looked a little sad. "Hey just come back to my bus we can hang out." Travis nodded

We were making our way to the bus when I saw a small crowd forming. The rest of my band, Hey Monday and We The Kings were standing around facing my bus. I walk up to Danny Duncun who is standing with Tommy and Alex Lipshaw staring at the bus.

"Dan, what are you guys looking at?" Danny doesn't say anything he just points to the bus and starts laughing again.

I turn towards the bus slowly as soon as I see what everyone else is seeing my jaw hit the ground, my heart starts to beat faster, I grab hold of Travis's hand and slightly hide behind Danny. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that when I open them Alex Gaskarth will not be standing on the roof of my bus holding a guitar. I think Travis was as shocked as I was because he held my hand tighter and moved closer towards me.

"ALLY, I can see you. You cant really hide with red hair like that." Alex yelled. Shit I was hoping he wouldn't see me. Shit Danny stepped out of the way so Alex could see me completely, I don't think he saw me holding Travis's hand otherwise I don't know what he would do.

I couldn't speak so I guess I will just let Alex do all of the talking. "Ally, I know I fucked up and I know you don't want to talk to me right now so all I need you to do is listen." I nodded and swallowed hard.

"I don't love her, maybe I did once upon a time but I don't now, because I love you. I know you don't like surprises but you aren't taking my calls." I kind of threw my phone away. "I wrote you another song I thought I could play it for you now then we can talk and get things back to normal."

"Alex." My voice was a whisper only Travis could hear.

"Ok well this song is called Walls, I would have liked to perform this privately because the last time I sang Ally a song things got a little..." Alex trailed off, all I could think about was Alex kissing me or the times we could just talk about stuff. Danny quickly reminded me of where I was by an elbow in my ribs

I just stood there completely in awe of Alex as he started the chorus. As soon as he finished the crowd that had grown from band members to including most of the crew had applauded. Alex got down from the bus (with the help of Jack, Zack and Rian). Alex walked over to me stopping once he saw where my hands were.

He looked down, then to Travis, then back to our hands and looked at me. Alex's face was a face of devastation. I let go of Travis's hand "Alex I can explain." Alex almost runs off. I face Travis, mouth a sorry and chased after Alex.

"You made a promise." Alex's voice was strained. He stopped between the We The Kings and Hey Monday's bus.

"I know but it is not what you think." I walked towards Alex with my voice soft.

"Have you and him had sex." Alex wasn't even making eye contact

"Of course not Alex, we are just friends anyways we only broke up a day ago." I move closer slowly putting my hand on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't push me away. He didn't so I moved closer. "I would never do that to you." I gave Alex a small smile and he finally made eye contact with me.

"I know, its just with everything I wouldn't blame you for wanting someone else." I placed my hand on Alex's cheek and held his other hand in mine.

"Alex, don't be an idiot, I made a promise not to fall in love with someone on tour and I won't." I leant into kiss Alex on the lips when he pulled away.

"If you and Travis aren't together then why is he standing behind you looking like he is about to cry." Alex dropped my hand and nodded his head towards Travis.

I turn around to see Travis look devastated "Travis" I called out as I stepped towards him.

"Well I guess you have made your choice." Alex whispered. Both Alex and Travis walked away leaving me behind the bus by myself.

A/N so sorry this chapter took so long but you know how it is. What do you guys think of it? I'm not sure if I like it yet I guess only time will tell. Please leave a comment and if you are a first time reader please subscribe. Just one more question Team Alex of Team Travis?

Thank you and goodnight


	24. Chapter 24

I stand in the darkness of the parking lot, I stand there with silent tears streaming down my face hoping no one will see me like this and wanting Alex to come back. Out of the shadows a figure appears, soft footsteps make their way to me and a hand reaches out and is placed on my shoulder.

"Ally are you alright?" the soft voice, almost a whisper asks. "I know you are crying so why don't you tell me what happened?" the figure stepped out in front of me looking at me with wide brown eyes.

"Why are you here Cassadee?" I say between silent sobs. "I thought you would be happy."

"Of course I am not happy to see you cry Ally, I never wanted this. Hell I tried to get you and Alex back together." Cassadee moved closer and put her arm around me. I tried to shake out of her grip but she just held on tighter which made me cry harder. "Shhh it will be fine. You're Ally Quinn since when do you cry over a boy? You should be kicking ass and taking names." Cassadee said with a warm smile, which made me return a small smile.

"Cassadee I still don't understand why you are here trying to help me." I asked

"Well because I have cried over boys before and it sucks and I wish I had a friend, and by the looks of it you need a friend. Anyway come on I have an idea about how you can forget about your problems." Cassadee said as she pulled me in the directions of the city lights, I was too tired to protest or to even think about Lance and the curfew. "Oh and its cool with Lance, he figures you need this."

Cassadee pulls me into a bar with a flashing neon sign reading 'Ralph's House', not really my scene but to hell with it. I was with Cassadee pope how more out of my comfort zone could I be?

Cassadee sat at the end of the bar closest to the farthest wall. The place was not packed, actually there were about 10 people in here and they looked pretty sad. I sit on the stool next to Cassadee adjusting to the sticky pleather, which exhales when I put my full weight on it. The bar is sticky to the touch and the bar tender looks angry but eventually makes his way over to us.

Before I have made up my mind of what to drown my sorrows with Cassadee has ordered two vodka and limes. "This is your drink of choice right?" Cassadee asks, I nod as I sip on my drink.

"So." I say easing my way into this whole situation with Cassadee. "Do you come here often?" Oh god that sounded like a cheesy pick up line. Cassadee almost choked on her drink and starts laughing. "Sorry that was a bit weird, I mean have you been here before?" I ask.

"I come here every time we are in town." Cassadee downs her whole drink in one and orders another with the wave of her hand. "There are two sides to me Ally, we aren't that different its just that you let the public see the nasty, sarcastic drunk side of you and I hide it deep down." Cassadee looks at me waiting for my reply instead I down my drink and order another.

"It is Pete that makes you drink?" I ask Cassadee

"He among others, this life is hard Ally, even harder when you don't have anyone to share it with." Cassadee swirls her drink with the small straw she isn't using.

"You did have someone to share it with. What happened between you and Alex?" I ask and finish my second drink.

"I don't know, I thought I loved him and he says he loved me but he didn't make me get butterflies, he wasn't the first thing I thought of when I woke up. Then Pete and I started getting closer and I was thinking about him all of the time." Cassadee stopped as she thought of Pete.

"He gives you butterflies?" I asked, Cassadee nodded "Then you owed it to yourself to break up with Alex."

"You don't hate me for sleeping with a married man?" Cassadee asked.

"I don't know if I ever really hated you, anyway this is way too deep to get into while sober let's get wasted." Cassadee nodded and ordered another round.

12 drinks down (that's me Cassadee was 15 down) the conversation had turned back to our boyfriends or ex's I don't really know all I know is a few more drinks and I won't be able to feel my toes.

"Ally?" Cassadee slurs. "What's it like to have your boyfriend love you back?" Cassadee had leaned rather close to ask the question, she almost whispered it.

"Shit Cass, way to ask the easy questions, Well it makes you forget everything bad in the world. Alex would always squeeze my hand in his sleep and I think it's like that, he just wanted to make sure I was still there. For me it was knowing that Alex wanted to be around me, I could be myself and he would just smile. Having someone smile at you for no reason it changes your life." I sighed thinking about Alex and looked over at Cassadee who is slumped over staring into her drink.

I put my hand on her shoulder and lean closer. "Cass, what's wrong? Please don't cry you are supposed to be cheering me up remember?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned my chin on her arm.

"Alex never squeezed my hand. I'm so sorry Ally. If I had known he was truly in love with you I would never have done all of the stuff I did." Cassadee gulps the rest of her drink.

"Its ok, I think I would have done the same. Anyway you have Pete now right, even if he is married?" I pulled away from her as Cassadee looked up to make eye contact.

"Pete hasn't talked to me since you walked in on us, Ashlee was starting to get suspicious anyway. I think that's maybe because I left my underwear around." We both laughed only because we were drunk and had a shared hatred for Ashlee Simpson-Wentz.

"Well is there someone you like on tour? You and Mike are really close." I ask a small smile on my lips.

"Eww gross, Ally you of all people should know not to date someone in your band. You and Lucas breaking up almost destroyed your band." Cassadee was right, we have only just been able to be in the same room comfortably. "But there is someone." Cassadee started to smile a bit as I nudged her side so she would continue. "It's Rian, I think he likes me and he is super sweet and him and his girlfriend just broke up." Cassadee started rambling on about how good Rian is when I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

"Go for it, with Rian that is." That made us both smile and continue drinking.

Cassadee sat in silence as I pondered the situation I had found myself in. If you had said a month ago that I would be sitting in a bar getting wasted and talking about love with Cassadee Pope I probably would have punched you in the face.

I look at Cassadee who is tearing up her coaster. "Cassadee does this make us friends?"

"At least for tonight or however long we are wasted for." Cassadee smiles at me and goes back to drinking and tearing another coaster. I guess since we are wasted and we wont remember this in the morning.

"Cassadee?" she responds with a grunt. "What was the first time you and Alex had sex like?" I look at Cassadee with wide eyes actually wanting to know the answer.

Cassadee laughed "Awkward and not very good oh and did I say awkward." She laughs again. "You don't want to know about out past sex life. Ally?" this time I grunt in response. "Who is it Alex or Travis?" she asked.

That should have been the easiest question in the world, I should have said Alex because that's what my head was screaming or was the image of Travis and being very drunk clouding my judgement anyhow no sound came out of my mouth.

Cassadee looked at me and patted my shoulder. "Ally, you need to decide sooner rather them later or both of them will be gone." I nodded in agreement, drank the rest of my drink and ordered another one.

**A/N thank you for all reading this As you could probably tell things are coming to an end very shortly. **

**What do you guys think of Ally and Cassadee being friends? I think I trust Cassadee.**

**Anyway, please comment even if it is about something in the story you hate I would love to know what I could improve.**

**Thank you and goodnight.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ally POV

"So one last thing before we leave this bar and probably pass out in some gutter." I say to Cassadee as the places a $100 note on the sticky grimy bar. She turns to me and waves her hand signalling me to continue speaking. "Why do you have the blonde in your hair? I mean don't get me wrong it looks ok. I'm just a bit confused."

Cassadee got off her stool and stumbled towards the door, at first I thought either she didn't hear my question or she was going to totally disregard what I said. "Well, I like it and I think the boys like it." She slurred, man she is so drunk she can barely stand up, I am equally as drunk but I can hold my liquor I guess having been drinking since I was 15 I have developed a tolerance to it. "Like you can talk anyway your hair is bright red and I know for a fact that is not your natural colour." Cassadee stops and stares at me or a few seconds before continuing. "What is your natural colour cause your eyebrows are red?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Cassadee nods. "Well I am a natural blonde, like barbie doll blonde." Cassadee starts laughing and I push her slightly. "Whatever I don't give a shit what anyone thinks."

Cassadee and I start walking down the dark street with bars and strip clubs on either side of us, it feels like a pimp is going to get us to work a corner or a drug dealer is going to sell us a bag of grade A heroin. Cassadee clears her throat and pulls me towards an abandoned building that looked like prostitutes had taken up residence inside. Cassadee picks up a handful of rocks.

"You know what, I am so sick of people judging us because we are girls and in this scene. Do you know how many times I get called a whore?" I shake my head in a no. "Well it's a lot." Cassadee starts shaking the rocks around in her hands. "Don't you ever get angry?" Cassadee asked.

She had now turned to face me waiting for my answer. I thought for a second before laughing in her face. Cassadee gave me a curious look before frowning. I took one of the larger rocks out of her hand. "I am Ally Quinn, I have a broken wrist and almost broke your nose, I have a drinking problem and fans hate me, my boyfriend just dumped me and my parents don't speak to me. I am angry at everything." Cassadee rolled her eyes as I threw the large rock to break a window in the old building.

As I threw the rock I stumbled back balancing myself on a hand rail to the stairs leading up to the building's entrance. "Ally what do you think you are doing?" Cassadee asked, looking around hoping no one saw me do that.

"Come on Cassadee, you just said you were angry. Take your anger out on something or someone or you will end up bursting one day and go on a shooting rampage and take a couple of hostages." I took another rock out of Cassadee's hand and threw it, this time it smashed the street lamp next to us. The glow dimmed leaving us in a more shadows and making us look shadier.

Cassadee looked at me then back to the rock. "You know you're right." Cassadee tossed the rock, not hard but hard enough to smash the window in the front door and set off an alarm.

Cassadee gasps as I laugh. "Ally stop fucking laughing this is serious what are we going to do?" Cassadee asked worried.

I stopped laughing and composed myself, as well as I could do while drunk. "Relax Cass we just run no one needs to know this was us." I was facing Cassadee with my hands on her shoulders both trying to calm her down and to steady myself.

Cassadee gasps again, she really needs to stop doing that, and nods toward the road as a police car pulls up and turns his sirens on.

"Evening ladies, can you tell us what is going on here?" The middle-aged police officer asks us.

I wink at Cassadee and turn to face the police car, I walk up to the windows as sexily as I possibly could and lean on the door. "Hello officer what can I do for you tonight?" I asked. My speech must have been too slurred to recognise and the officers must have realised what we did because now I am in the back of the squad car with my hand in handcuffs and Cassadee beside me almost in tears with her head in her hands while I can't help but laugh.

The police officer handed me a slate thingy and asked me to stand in front of the wall with the height measurement things, you know like the one at Pete's bar Angels and Kings.

"State your full name please." An officer with a beer belly and a gruff voice asked. Shit I hate my full name.

"Allison Chelsea Theresa Quinn." Cassadee looks up at me from her seat with another officer about to start laughing when I shot her a look that could kill.

The police officer took me by the hands and lead me to the cells at the other side of the large room. He practically pushed me in. "You two will have to stay here until the morning when you sober up then we will process the vandalism and drunken disorderly arrest charges." He closed and locked the cell once Cassadee was safely inside. With a grumble, he walked off, probably to eat some donuts.

Cassadee took a seat on one of the long metal bench inside the cell, sighing as she brought her legs up to sit cross-legged on the seat. "Now I know why I never tried to be your friend, Ally you just get in trouble." Cassadee placed her head in her hands again; she has been doing that a lot tonight.

I sit next to her and sit back with my hands behind my head. "Come on Cass you're acting like this is your fist time being arrested and in jail." I look over to Cassadee as she lifts her head and raises her eyebrows.

"Because it is my first time Ally, I know you don't care what fans, your parents or Pete thinks but I do." Cassadee was now standing and yelling.

"Oh, I am sorry just sit and relax and the time will go by fast. NOW IF I COULD HAVE MY PHONE CALL." I yelled the last part so the officers in the other room would hear me.

An officer walked in and sat at his desk shuffling papers and clicking the mouse of his computer. He stands and faces the cell Cassadee and I are standing in. "Ok ladies we have contacted your Tour Managers is it?" I nod "Yours did not seem happy." He pointed to me. "And yours was worried but they should be here soon to fill in some papers."

"Then can we leave?" Cassadee asked as he turned to leave.

"No, you have to stay here over night. Protocol." He gave an apologetic smile and walked off.

"Shit Balls." I muttered loud enough for Cassadee to hear.

"Ally, I don't want to hear your voice so shut the fuck up. Actually do me a favour and never talk to me again." Cassadee walked to the opposite side of the cell and lay on the metal bench with her body facing the wall.

Geez, you get someone arrested and give them a bit of street cred and this is the thanks you get. No one has manners these days.

**A/N I am so sorry it has been so long since the last chapter, I kind of hit a block and I have been super busy.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, personally there is not enough Alex but that will change very shortly. I would also like some more love and for each subscriber to comment, I didn't get that much on the last chapter but I do want to thank everyone who has commented or subscribed.**

**Thank you and goodnight. **


	26. Chapter 26

Laying on my back on a cold metal bench in a cold jail cell is not the way I wanted to spend my night. And from the sigh of frustration I take it this isn't the way Cassadee want to spend her night either. So far, we have been in this cell for two hours and Cassadee has not spoken a work to me since she told me to shut the fuck up. Usually I would like the silence and not speaking to Cassadee but being in this cell is making me chatty.

The hard footsteps of the large officer on the concrete floors of the corridors woke Cassadee from her thoughts. "Cassadee Pope?" he nodded towards me, I shook my head and pointed to Cass. "Alright well your tour manager is here and we just need some signatures then you can go." The officer gave a warm smile to Cassadee, that always happens to her.

Cassadee stood up with a deep breath out and made her way to cell doors, I followed. The officer opened the door and basically slammed it in my face. "Just Miss Pope." He said as he locked the cell door.

"What the hell is this then? We did the same thing and she was way more drunk then me." I started yelling at the officer, I know completely bad idea but I really don't care I just want to go and sleep in my own bunk.

The large officer with a patchy beard and a slight southern accent-even though we were in New York- walked Cassadee over to his desk completely ignoring me.

"Hey man, I know this is making you feel like a great cop 'cause you got to arrest two drunk girls and you get to fill out the paper work and use these shitty cells but why does she get to leave before me?" now I am getting pissed.

The officer glares at me before he starts to speak in a low angry voice. "This really isn't my decision so I suggest you calm down and sit back down someone will be in very shortly to speak with you." The large officer continued to speak in a soft voice with Cassadee.

I walked back over to the hard metal bench and with a sigh and a grunt as I sat down muttering in cohesive cuss words under my breath. As Cassadee was being escorted out of the jail with the officer she shot me a small smile which I met with a particular finger.

It felt as though an hour had passed but I had no idea they took my cell phone away from me hours ago when we first got here. I now lay on the concrete floor staring up at the ceiling thinking can I really break out of here with a spoon and a nail file. As I mentally check if my tattoos are actually floor plans of the jail cell I hear muffled whispers coming from the hall way outside my cell.

"Maybe we should leave her in there; it wouldn't hurt her to spend one night in a jail cell would it?" A deep male voice I registered as Lance's spoke.

"We cannot do that, besides we need to get on the road. I have a feeling this will be the last time this will ever happen they said they would talk to her maybe they can straighten her out." The second voice who sounded a lot like Toms spoke. "I also want her to know it was not my idea or choice to bring then in."

"Yeah ok but first he has to go and talk to her, I can't deal with this romance angst stuff any longer." Lance spoke but it soon fell silent. The door opened but only one set of footprints entered the room. Anyway, I was happy I was finally getting out of here.

"Ally." His voice was soft almost like it was a dream, it sounded as though he had been crying. "Ally can you please stand up we need to talk?" Alex stepped closer to the cell as I stood up.

I had thought about this moment all night, how I would act when he wanted to talk. I thought I would use my usual front and be mean to him but that thought disappeared when I saw his red eyes. I cleared my throat and began to talk. "Alex what are you doing here? And have you been crying?"

"I came to get you out I figured we could talk without any distraction in the form of a ginge singer and no I haven't been crying." He wiped his face with the back of his hand he looked tired and sad. I hate making him feel that way.

"Good idea, Alex I ju-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips. I don't know when we got so close it just happens.

"Don't Al, I am sorry I know you weren't sleeping with Travis, you would never do that or try to hurt me like that and I am so so so sorry I acted that way about Cassadee I know you are the one I want to be with." A tear ran down both mine and Alex's face. In that moment all I should have wanted was to hold him and tell him how much I loved him but I couldn't.

"Alex I know you are sorry I can see it in your eyes but you still acted that way and thought I would cheat on you." I took a step back and another tear escaped. Alex reached out and wiped it from my cheek. I guess I didn't step back far enough.

Alex kept his hand there and spoke in a whisper. "Ally, believe me when I say this will never happen again. I love more than words and I know that seems impossible to you but it's true." Alex pulled me slightly towards him but I really didn't need to force me.

My voice was low, soft, and full of tears as I spoke. "I believe you; I just had to see if you believed it." I kissed Alex though the bars. The kiss was soft and full of love, it was just us wanting to be together. I knew we would get to the more passionate stuff when I was out of here.

I pulled away from Alex as I heard the door open and a cold breeze swept through the cell.

"Allison, I knew it was only a matter of time before we had to bail you out of jail, I can only imagine what Jesus thinks." Her shrill voice cut through my skull.

"Now now, we all know Jesus doesn't think about someone who sins as bad as Allison has." His deep voice echoed throughout the jail cells. The two of them stood there with angry glares plastered on their faces.

Alex turned around to face the middle-aged couple. "What the Fuck are they doing here?" I yelled to no one in particular. The look on their faces grew grimmer with my casual use of the word fuck.

"Who are they?" Alex asked with a strained voice.

"We are her parents." My mother said, her voice harder this time. "And who may you be young man?"

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I kinda was at a block and I just finished exams but now I am finished school for the year so I will try to update as much as possible. Another reason I took so long to update was because I only got one review on the chapter and I knew it wasn't that bad. I don't want to the bitch (But I do write Ally after all) but if I don't get more comments on this chapter I might have to rethink writing it.

Anyway please tell me what you think.

Thank you and good night.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alex don't answer a single fucking question they ask you, what the fuck are you doing here?" My mother's face grew harder as I threw around the word fuck some more. "Answer me god damn it "I knew that would get them going.

My mother inhaled a sharp breath and my father placed a hand on her shoulder. She was always the one doing the talking, yelling and condemning he was her back up and occasionally had his own opinion. "Don't ever take the lords name in vain." She said through gritted teeth.

"The lord can suck my dick and fondle my balls for all I care, now for the last time what the fuck are you doing here?" A small smirk had appeared on my face, I knew I was getting to the both of them and the lord oral sex scenario was getting on their last nerve.

"Wait these are your parents?" Alex had unfrozen to ask a stupid obvious question which I loved him for.

"Gosh Allison you have a smart one here." Sarcasm dripped from my father's words. "But you still haven't introduced us, all we know is his name and its only his first name." My father stepped forward with his hand out ready to shake Alex's. "My name is Caleb Quin and this is my wife Theresa Quin, you can call us Mr and Mrs Quin though." His hand still extended waiting for Alex to take it.

"The names Alex Gaskarth and if you don't mind Ally and I were in the middle of something." Alex's voice was stern but I knew that would not be enough to make my parents cower away. "Can we get Ally out of here now?" Alex yelled out and an officer appeared, unlocked the cell and let me out.

"About time I said as I push my way passed the officer with my hand in Alex's. My parents blocking the door soon stopped my getaway. "If you aren't going to tell me why you are here or even who called you then get out of the way. Its been a long night and I just want to sleep." My voice was low and tired all I wanted to do was be in my bunk next to Alex and forget this happened.

"I thought it was obvious why we are here Allison." My mother raised her eyebrows as the spoke. "You have just been arrested again I might add. You are too far gone, you drink, have pre marital sex and the music you sing is unholy and full of death references." She said all of this like I didn't know and like I cared. I just scoffed and walked past her.

"Listen to your mother Allison, maybe if you had you would be in this position." My father spoke making me stop dead in my tracks.

I turned around, let go of Alex's hand and stood inches away from my mother's face. I had the advantage of a little height. "Listening to you most of my life got me a drinking problem and writing songs about death, I think I need to stop listening to you and your Jesus bullshit. I am going to leave now and never see you two again." I turned around to leave and felt a tug at my arm.

"Allison just listen to us we care about you." My mother was actually trying the caring mother act now this is rich.

"You have never cared about me why do you think we don't speak. You threw me out of home when I was 14 for getting a tattoo, you don't get the right to say you care." I grabbed hold of Alex's hand and pushed through the doors into the offices to the police station.

"Alright Miss Quin we need you to sign a few things then you can go." A different officer spoke this time. His voice was kind and soft.

I nodded a long to whatever he was saying as I signed my name. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Tom and Lance sitting on two orange plastic chairs. Not even waiting for the officer to tell me I could go I stormed over to them.

"Ok which one of you shit heads call my mother fucking parents?" I said a little too loud. I stared at both guys waiting for an answer but all I got was silence. "Ok so no one wants to answer my questions tonight. I will ask you for the last time, who fucking called my parents?"

"That would be me." The deep voice I had grown to know so well and hate echoed through the silent jail.

I turned to face the short man who was wearing red skinny jeans and a grey V-neck shirt, which exposed his various chest tattoos. His hair has grown out from when it was shaved and now hangs just above his shoulders. If I wasn't filled with rage at him I would have thought Pete was attractive, he looked just like he did in Fall Out Boy. I soon shook that thought from my mind.

"Why would you do that Pete? I thought we were cool" My voice was low, I am trying not to show how angry I am. I feel my face deceives me though.

"Cool, yeah we were before you stated to blackmail me and your boyfriend almost beat me up, not to mention how much your stint in jail cost me." His voice had grown louder but not quite a yell.

Mine on the other hand was practically a scream. "Boo fucking hoo Pete, get the fuck over it." I head a sigh and a huff come from my parents behind me, I didn't even realise they had joined us. Alex stood behind me probably waiting for me to lunge at Pete.

"You know what, I am through this shit and your stupid revenge plans Pete." I grab Alex's hand and lead him out of the jail. Before opening the door and leaving, I turn to face the small group of people in the jail consisting of my parents, Pete, Tommy, Lance and an officer trying to do his job. "By the way, Pete Wentz in Fucking Cassadee Pope." I walked out of the jail leaving them all in shock. I always have the upper hand and Pete is a fucking idiot to think I didn't. Maybe next time he won't fuck with me but for now I just want to sleep and get as far away from New York as possible. I will deal with the issue of my parents tomorrow.

Alex and I walk in silence as I try to digest what just happened and if Alex wants to run away from my crazy drama and me.

"Ally, are you alright?" Alex's voice was soft and broke through the silence.

"Not right now but I will be, when I can sleep and wake up next to you." I forced a small smile. It was silent again this time I could tell Alex wanted to say something.

"Ally?" His voice now softer than before, I hummed in response. "What did you mean when you said you were through with this shit?" Alex stopped and we now faced each other, still holding hands.

"I don't know." I spoke in a whisper and Alex pulled me closer and held me tight, I let out a deep breath knowing not everything was going to be fine.

A/N Thank you everyone who had read my story, as you can probably tell shits about to get crazy. I just want to apologise if I offended anyone with my Jesus bashing, it was necessary for the story and to show the contrast between Ally and her folks. I never want to offend anyone. So please comment, I love reading them, they give me inspiration, also if anyone has any suggestions for the rest of the story do not be afraid to speak up =D

Thank you and good night.


	28. Chapter 28

"So let me get this straight your parents walked in and started acting like parents?" Lucas asked, I nodded in response. We are on the bus on our way to the Baltimore show and I had been asleep up until now and the guys decided it would be the perfect time to ask questions.

"Were they all like we love Jesus and shit like that?" Tom asked as he sipped on an orange juice and sat on the couch opposite me.

"Yeah, I cant believe Pete called them, what was he thinking." I asked mostly to myself.

"I think he just wanted you to suffer for some reason no one is telling us, Were you black mailing him?" Derek asked half joking, but I think the look on my face gave me away. "What, Ally how? Why?"

"I kinda walked in on him and another girl that wasn't his wife and asked for some stuff." I looked down as I said it and Alex put his hand on mine and squeezed slightly. Now my parents, Tom and Lance knew that Pete was sleeping with Cassadee thanks to my little outburst at the police station.

The room was silent for a moment, I knew all of the boys wanted to ask more questions but were hesitant. Lance walked up the stairs of the bus and into the front lounge holding an Ice cream.

"What are you all doing in here it's so warm outside and the venue is really nice, The rest of the bands just got here as well" Lance walked over to the table where all of his tour papers were sitting and grabbed a pile of papers and made his way to the door. "Oh Ally, before I forget Travis and Cassadee are looking for you. Please don't get arrested here in Baltimore, I don't need any more shit I would just like to finish this tour with all of you in one piece." Lance walked off the bus and was closely followed by the rest of the guys.

I remained seated, there were a few things Alex and I needed to talk about but neither of us were speaking. I don't think he knows what to say.

Alex looks up into my eyes and takes a deep breath. "Al, are you sure about this? it will change everything."

Alex brushed my red hair out of my eyes and ran his fingers over the writing and various signatures on my cast. "Alex, I have thought about this so much it's all that's on my mind. Just please understand that I need to do this." I placed my lips to his gently, he didn't kiss back but didn't push me away either.

I moved my lips away and rested my head on his shoulder. Alex started stroking my hair. "You know you don't have to do this, there is another way. Things don't have to be like this." Alex kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there.

"Alex there is no other way you need to understand that. Do you want me to drink myself into oblivion and get arrested in every other town?" I moved so I was sitting on his lap.

"You know I don't want that, I want you to be happy and there is another way I promise." Alex took my face in both his hands and stared into my eyes. "Don't do this because of what Pete did or Cassadee, in fact there is no need to do this at all."

I slid off of his lap and stood in front of him, shocked at what he said. "I am not doing this because of Pete or Cassadee I am doing this for myself." My voice is slightly below a yell. "This is what I want, what I need please just understand if I do this we can be together properly and not worry about Cassadee or Pete, things will be better for everyone."

"So you are telling me that this decision you have made on your own is the best for you and everyone around? I find it very hard to believe." Alex stood up so we were facing to face me. It wasn't like we were eye to eye with me being 5'2 compared to his 6 foot.

"Alex, just let me do this for me ok." Alex made a huff noise in defeat. He can never resist my big eyes and pleading voice. "I have to go and find Travis and Cassadee."

I turned around to exit the bus when I felt Alex pull on my arm and pull me into a hug. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too. There are some things I have to do but I will see you at the show, its going to be a special one."

As I got off the bus I got out my cell to call Travis, I really need to talk to him right now.

A/N ok guys I am so sorry It has taken so long to post this and that it is so short but at least its something. If you can't tell the story will be wrapping up in the next few chapters.


	29. Chapter 29

"Travis, where you at?" I asked trying to make my voice cheerful.

"In our dressing room come get me." Travis said laughing

"Ok ginge be there in a sec." I hung up the phone and almost broke into a run heading to the dressing rooms.

I pulled on my hood so the fans already lining up wouldn't recognise me and start screaming making me feel obligated to stop and talk to them.

I run past the line of fans oblivious to what was happening. I run past the sound guys not doing their jobs and past the tour managers huddled around talking about which band member is the biggest diva. Normally I would have stopped to eavesdrop but I am on a mission right now.

I come to a sliding halt in front of the We The Kings dressing room, peering in finding Danny, tapping on the table as Hunter sat in the corner texting. Drew sat next to Hunter going through his camera probably looking at the pictures from the last time the guys were drunk.

Travis sat in front of the long mirror fixing his orange mop of hair.

"Hey slurry." Danny said as he looked up at me, continuing the tapping.

I stood slouched in the doorway catching my breath with a small grin on my mouth. "Always nice to see you Danny." I entered the room walking over to Danny and messing his hair.

With a grunt, he waved me away with a smirk on his face. I walked over to Travis, put my arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek.

"How is my best friend today?" I ask closing my eyes and holding him closer.

"Better then how my best friend looks." Travis said with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry how I look, Lance said you were looking for me" I asked still with my arms around Travis's waist.

Travis removed my arms from around his waist and turned around so we were facing each other. "Ally, I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted the other day when you were with Alex" Travis paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I was an idiot for thinking we could be anything but friends. I love you but I know you are in love with Alex." Travis looked me in the eyes waiting for my response. I hugged him a tightly as I possibly could.

"Travis don't even worry about it. We are friends and always will be ok? Ok. Now listen I need you to do something for me, its about tonight's show." I asked Travis still holding him. He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek.

The confused look on Travis's face almost made me blurt out my whole plan, but if I did that the whole thing would be ruined. I just hope my stupid parents don't show up tonight.

I walk with my hands in my pockets needing to get to Cassadee as fast as possible. I don't even know why I give a fuck what she is going to say, she made it very clear that she never wanted to speak to me again when we were in the jail cell together.

I look over to the ever-growing line of kids waiting for the show and my stomach drops. Stupid fucking kids who make me feel this fucking way when all I want is to drink, sleep, and not disappoint them.

The door to the Hey Monday bus is unlocked so walking in would not be such a bad thing right. I guess it depends on what I am walking in on, I know how that worked out last time.

Fortunately this time Pete wasn't banging Cassadee every which way from Sunday. I did walk in on Cassadee and an acoustic guitar, which would be more pleasant, if I did not hate the sound of her fucking voice. However, I need to put all that aside and be able to apologise for all the shit that went down.

"Fuck, shit, piss. Why can I never get that chord progression right?" Cassadee swore under her breath, making me laugh not so quietly.

"Maybe because you are a shit musician." I say with a slight joking tone to my voice.

Cassadee made an unapprovingly face before sighing with defeat.

"Cass, I need to talk to you." I ask more than say moving slowly into the bus.

"What do you want Ally? I thought I said I never wanted to speak to you again?" Cassadee said angrily as I sat next to her.

"You did but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything." I look down at my hands as I wait for Cassadee to process what I was saying.

"Go on then I don't have all day." Cassadee sat with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Ok then, I am sorry for punching you in the face and starting the whole fight over Alex. I am sorry for walking in on you and Pete and blackmailing you two and I am sorry for getting you drunk and arrested. I guess I am sorry for everything I have done since we met." I say with an apologetic smile on my face.

Cassadee looked at me with squinted eyes and an apprehensive look on her face. I can tell she doesn't trust me. Suddenly her face changed to a wide smile.

"You know we have been through enough shit together that we should be best friends and since we are not at that point yet let's just be friends who say we hate each other. Ok? Ok." Cassadee smiled and pushed me slightly, I don't know but I have this feeling this is going to be a great friendship, if we can ever not hate each other.

"Ally, is there something wrong? I mean when are you ever nice or the first to say sorry?" Cassadee asked picking her guitar up.

"Just watch the show from side of stage tonight, you never know I might call you out to sing with me. That is if I ever wanted to lose fans." We both laugh and I look down at my watch.

"Shit Cass, look at the time I have to go and get ready for the show. Just be there watching." I said, Cassadee nodded her head and I made my way out of her bus.

I step off the bus and take a deep breath, now I am off to disappoint thousands of loyal fans. Just another day at the office.

A/N ok guys this is the second last chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also I am super sorry I left it this late I had no inspiration and no idea where this was going. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

I can hear the rumble of the crowd as I stand side of stage with the rest of my band waiting for our intro to play. Alex stands next to me holding my hand.

A sheen of sweat was appearing on my brow as I waited for the what seemed like hours. Our intro starts playing. The theme to the A Team starts playing and the guys start running out. Each of them have a smile on their face but I know it is only for the crowd.

Tommy takes a seat at his drum kit and the crowd erupts. Derek and Lucas make their way out next at the same time. Lucas kisses me on the cheek and I fist pound Derek.

I stand back waiting for the perfect moment in the theme song to run out and greet the crowd. I look up at Alex who stares back into my eyes. He kisses me on the temple.

"Go get 'em kid." Alex whispers and smiles at me, I kiss him on the lips and run out as soon as I step on the stage the crowd erupts way more then I have ever heard before. I know that tonight will have to be the best show we have ever played. I just wish these doubts weren't in the back of the mind, but I know all of this is for the best.

"ALRIGHT GUYS HOW Y'ALL DOING?" I scream to the crowd. I could see the faces of the first row illuminated in the red stage lights.

"Tonight we will ROCK now I hope y'all are ready for this." I yelled as I walked over to the left side of the stage to where Lucas is standing with his bass ready to play.

"This one's called, In a Crowd. LET'S GO." The crowd turns into a wave of jumping as they sing the lyrics.

"Does it offend you? The way I wear my clothes, the way my jeans have holes"

Each word being screamed back at me, as I hold the microphone out to the crowd.

FLASHBACK

A young girl sat in the guitar centre in down town LA holding a fender. Her short black hair was messy and her jeans torn. The sale assistants eyeing was her off carefully as she holds the guitar with tenderness like a mother would with a new born child.

Plucking the strings with finesse and hearing the ting of each, Ally decided this is what her future held and she needed this guitar to make her dreams come true.

The angry sale assistant who looked in his twenties and like he needed to be somewhere else wandered over to where Ally sat with the guitar.

"So are you going to buy anything or just make out with the guitars? Cause if you aren't going to buy anything can you like leave?" The angry young man stood there with an arrogant look on his face.

"Um, how much is this guitar?" Ally asked quietly.

The young man laughed in her face like she had just told the funniest joke in the world. "This guitar is $850."

Ally's eyes went straight to the floor. "Well I only have $530 saved up can I have it for that or can I lay-by it?" Ally's shy voice is almost inaudible above the chatter in the store.

"Sorry, kid. If you cant afford this guitar then just leave. You're not fooling anyone we know you're poor and homeless." The young man said with venom in his words.

"She is not homeless, she lives with me." a young boy yelled from across the room. "And because she lives with me I will pay for the rest of the guitar ok." The young boy with all of his gusto and confidence holds up a platinum credit card.

Ally's cheeks burn red with embarrassment as the whole store watches the young boy make his way over.

The shop assistant takes the guitar to the store room to do whatever they do with them back there.

"I don't need you to do this." Ally's small voice says to the young boy.

"Don't even worry about it, it's on Daddy anyway." The young boy winks before continuing. "Anyway, there is a reason I bought the guitar, I heard you singing out on the street and I thought you could be in my band and you don't have a guitar so really this is more for me then you." The young boy puts his arm around Ally's shoulders and leads her to the counter.

"So my name is Tommy and I am your drummer it is very nice to meet you." Tommy held out his hand with a wide smile on his face.

"Well my name is Ally and I guess I am your singer."

The stage is dark while we wait for the next song to start, there is a small buzz in my in ear monitors almost like a mosquito in my ear. The dim light side of stage show out lines of people. At first I think it is just the crew but I look closer and see the two figures I did not want here tonight.

The show has gone great, my friends are watching side of stage, the guys have been perfect and Alex has been here the whole time so why is everything falling apart now.

The single spot light comes on reminding me that I need to intro the next song. But all I can think about is my shitty parents and how this is the first show they have ever been to.

I see Travis side of stage ushering me to talk to the crowd, but what if I open my mouth and for the first time nothing comes out.

"So, I hope you guys are having some FUCKING FUN UP IN HERE, cause we are." I yell at the crowd and they yell back.

"This next song is about how, some people don't believe in you and just make you want to pursue those dreams even more." I took a deep breath looking out to my parents. Alex stood next to them smiling at me, willing me to continue.

"TAKING IT BACK." I scream and the crowd erupts.

As Lucas plays the beginning to the riff, I stand with my head down and my eyes closed waiting for my cue. Some people ask what you think about on stage, some think it's the music or the fans and most of the time it is but for this show for some reason all I can think about is Alex.

FLASHBACK

"Ally don't be stupid, it sounds great." Alex yelled through the door of Ally's bedroom in her apartment.

"What are you talking about Alex, I just butchered the song. I don't even know it was possible to butcher your own song but somehow I have." Ally yelled even though Alex had opened the door and was now standing near the bed Ally sat on with her acoustic guitar.

"You didn't butcher the song, it was great. And if that was you butchering a song I could listen to it for the rest of my life." Alex sat on the bed next to Ally, took the guitar off her and placed it on the floor.

"Do you want to be with me forever Mr. Alex Gaskarth?" Ally said in a cheeky tone before kissing Alex tenderly on the lips.

"Bet your ass I do." Alex said laughing as pushed Ally down on the bed and he hovered over her.

"You know what I think Alex? I kinda want to be with you forever." Ally laughed as Alex kissed down her neck.

"Well how about we start forever by being naked? because you are wearing way too many clothes." Alex pulled the t-shirt Ally was wearing off to reveal a plain purple bra. He started kissing down her stomach and his fingers lingered on her top button of her jeans.

Ally's breathing became short and jagged as her hands travelled up Alex's shirt caressing his bare skin. "Deal." Both Ally and Alex started laughing between breaths and kisses.

"I think it's time I told you guys some stuff." I spoke to the crowd before our last song. I gestured to the light guy to turn the house lights on. I want to see everyone when I do this.

"This is going to be our last song for the night so I want you all to get up shout, yell, mosh and punch someone in the face if you have to. I want this to be the best moment of all of our lives." The crowd looks a bit confused but all will be very clear very soon.

"I just need some help for this last one to make it perfect. Cassadee and Trav get out here. Oh and bring your bands please." Cassadee and Travis walk over and stand on either side of me. I hug both of them before the rest of the bands come out and stand behind me.

"I almost forgot to mention this is the last show we will be playing, ever." Some boos and awes come from the crowd. "I want it to be perfect so you guys can have this awesome memory forever because I know I will."

I start to tear up but Trav wipes it away before I can get too carried away.

"ALRIGHT NOW Y'ALL KNOW THIS ONE SO LETS GO FUCKING BIG." I scream into the microphone.

"FIGHTING FOR US."

Tommy pound the first beats to the song "LETS GO" I yell, all of the band members start jumping around on stage.

"Thanks guys" I whisper in both Travis and Cassadee's ears.

As the song finishes Tommy, Derek and Lucas took their places next to me as we bow as a band for the last time.

I walk off stage in a cloud of emotion I can't even tell but mostly happy. Alex is waiting for me with a towel and a bottle of water. I take both happily not even saying a word.

Alex puts his arm around my waist as we make our way out of the venue. "So kid, What do you wanna do now?" Alex asks with a small smile on his lips.

"You know what? How about we spend the rest of our lives together?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

"Deal" Alex kissed me on the lips as he leads me out of a venue for the last time.

A/N oh my effing god its done, finished I feel so good about this chapter so please tell me what you thought of my story I want to thank everyone who has ever commented and my best friend for putting up with talking about Ally cause we all know she is a bitch and for reading and telling me it was good even though I know its not.

Thank you and good night.


End file.
